Anuvuin
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: This is a story that's in two parts. The first part is setting it up for the other. The first part involves Anakin Skywalker's birth, how Summoner became a Maurder, how Anakin got to be a slave, Princess Samantha's birth, how Palpatine became a Senator,
1. The future?

Anuvuin: episode 1: The future

**Anuvuin: episode 1: The future? **

          It is a somewhat peaceful time in the galaxy.  (As much as can be expected at any given time before the Force is balanced) The Kritch family has become powerful.  They have their own plans for the galaxy...ones that not everyone will agree with.  Certain characters you have been accustomed to have grown older.  The Maurders are at new heights with their prized "Device".  A certain Skywalker has started his own family and looks to follow the path of his uncle..., which causes problems for other people.  Many things are about to happen in the galaxy...both good and bad.  An ambitious Sith Lord is under his own plans.... doesn't look too good unless someone can stop him...only one can.... a very very young boy who does not know he has the Force.... What will happen? 

Until next time!


	2. Summoner's Plans and Rhun Brun

Anuvuin: episode 2: Summoner's Plans and Rhun Brun

Anuvuin: episode 2:Summoner's Plans and Rhun Brun

Summoner Skywalker thinking over things.

"Hmm," he thinks."Maybe I shall abandon my wife...go work with a worthwhile cause, such as the Maurders...I'm tired of this.I want to do something.The Republic is too good, yes, and the Maurders...well now, they're perfect!Now, when to join them?" 

Summoner was then pulled out of his thoughts when his wife, Shmi Skywalker, entered.The couple has been married for little less then a year now, but more then 10 months.Shmi is pregnant and ready to give birth.Summoner rushes to her side after realizing the problem.

Shmi says, "Where's the doctor?"

Summoner says, "Who cares; I'm here.That's all that should matter now."

Shmi says, "Who cares?Summoner!Our baby is at risk here and all you do is stand there and gape at me like you're some kind of wild bantha or something!I don't get you, Summoner, I don't get you at all!"

Summoner just shrugs and thinks the following thoughts to himself, "Who cares about some child.Who cares about Shmi?I don't even know why I married her!" 

He stops his thoughts as Shmi suddenly goes into contractions.Luckily, labor isn't long for Shmi and out pops a beautiful, healthy baby boy.He weighs 8 1/2 pounds and they call him Rhun Brun Skywalker.(Brun is his middle name.)Summoner can't help but have some feelings towards the child. 

"I suppose my plans with the Maurders will just have to wait," thinks Summoner (to himself, of course.).

Meanwhile, at the Kritch household something very different is going on.You will just have to wait and see next time because this episode has ended.Until next time!


	3. The Sith and their evil plans

Anuvuin: episode 3: The Sith and their evil plans 

Anuvuin:episode 3:The Sith and their evil plans 

Previously:Summoner was thinking over current events and fell to favor the Maurders, but nothing final yet.His wife, Shmi, just had a baby boy named Rhun Brun and so Summoner's plans are forced to wait.Meanwhile, at the Kritch household something very different is going on.You will just have to wait and see next time because this episode has ended.Until next time!

The story has just begun!Welcome.Okay, here goes nothing.

The Kritch family, from the planet Naboo is having a discussion.There is a Sith no one knows about, except his apprentice.The man's name is Yodar P. Kritch that we're visiting at the moment.He is one of the two Sith alive...Yodar being the Master.All Sith have a regular name and a Sith name.Yodar's Sith name is Darth Sidious.(All Sith members start out their Sith names with "Darth" and Sith are of the Dark Side of the Force and are the Jedi's enemies.)

Yodar (Sidious) is waiting for his very young apprentice, Darth Maul.Darth Maul has just barely begun his training.(For the sake of discussion this episode will be the only one where I refer to Yodar as both Sidious and Yodar...until something is discovered.)Yodar feels the approach of his dark trainee.Maul rushes in.he knows well not to accidentally anger his master, although he has only had 3 training sessions so far, Sidious hinted it to him enough.

"Ah, good, my young apprentice.I was hoping you wouldn't forget our little engagement."

"Yes, master." 

"I have called this special meeting to discuss with you my plans for this ill-well galaxy...and mind you, things will change, I guarantee it."

"Please continue this, Master."

"Patience my friend!All will be told in time.My time.I cannot afford to give it to you all at once...for certain reasons." 

"You don't trust me?!" 

"Silence!I am not done here yet.We will bring this galaxy to order and rule with all the hate they will allow us.We must find a way to get at the Republic's center.And I will find one."

Maul says, "Well, that'll be tough...considering there are new senator elections and none of the candidates would be likely to agree with us."

Yodar Kritch laughs his evil laugh."So sure, are you?You will find that there are many surprises...." 

"Master, we must be reasonable about this kind of thing.You know Palpatine's going to win.He has so much public support...He'd never side with us."

Darth Sidious smiled evilly."No, no, these plans have nothing to do with the senate election.... but the entire galaxy itself."(Again, that evil laugh.)"I promise you, my young apprentice, we will soon be on top of the galaxy and freedom will be crushed.Maw hah hah!" 

Naboo is going to have a Senator's election.This election is the most important in Republic history.Who is elected and what they do to the Sith if they find them is crucial not only to Naboo, but also to the Republic and to the galaxy itself.

For the campaign and election story, tune in next time.Until next time!


	4. The Maurders Experiment and Birth of a P...

Anuvuin: episode #4 The Maurders Experiment and Birth of a Princess (The Break in the Story)

Anuvuin:episode #4 The Maurders Experiment and Birth of a Princess (The Break in the Story) Part 1

Ten years previous to the main story of Anuvuin Mr. Orange Idiot had had a son named Idiotic Idiot.Eight years before, Stu Stupid had a son named Magg Stupid.Remember, Stu Stupid is second in command of the Maurders.Anyway, ten years ago, when Idiotic was born, the time was exactly in-between Jedi Stories and Anuvuin.Now, Rhun Brun and the following event happened in the same year.The Maurders are discussing their new plan.Mr. Orange Idiot, still the head leader of the Maurders, addresses his bunch.

"It is time to act on a new plan.We will get Dyrnwyn back eventually…we need it to carry out our plans.We only have one attempt for this.According to Stu's last outing, the Republic Queen, Queen Sally, is going to be giving birth very shortly. What I purpose that we do is get Dyrnwyn and finally open the doorway…and leave the royal child in the other dimension. This will be our experiment. But if we're going to do it, it must be as soon as the child is born or switching babies will never work because the parents would recognize the change.This will also gain us a foothold in taking the galaxy over for ourselves.All right, we should pack up and travel to Coruscant immediately to assure that we'll be there before the child is born.Let us be off now!" 

So off the Maurders go, to Coruscant.Now, to the royal family.John Jedi was still alive, and so was his wife Catherine.John had decided that he would retire from being King of the Republic (though people still called him King.It was just that he was giving away his duties) and had passed the job onto his son, Tim Jedi.Tim had grown up and married Sally, Locon's daughter, since we last left him.Sally was pregnant and was due at anytime. She was having twins, though they (Tim & Sally & the doctor) kept it from everyone else.They didn't want all the publicity.**_Time adjustment notice:instead of having the time be 20 years after Jedi Stories when Anakin's born, as was originally planned, we'll so-pone it to 23 years so that Tim can be 18 instead of 15 when he has children.And we're making this the initial start of Anuvuin.It'll just have to cover more years, but that's okay._**Tim was really excited about this, and so was the Republic. Anyway, Tim looks at his wife, lovingly.They are in the Republic Hospital on Coruscant because she had started to go into contractions. 

"How are you doing?" he asks her.

"All right, I guess," responds Sally."But I'm tired already!"

Tim smiled.

The doctor comes in and says, "let's see how things are looking under there."

He moves towards Sally and examines her suing advanced, safe equipment.

"How far is she from delivery, would you say, doctor?" inquires Tim."

Well," said the doctor after examining Sally a little, "I would say…between 1 and 3 hours…unless she starts having really bad contractions sooner than I expect." 

Sally wants to cry and Tim nods.The Maurders are stupid and forget how to get to Coruscant, which delays them, an hour (they finally remember).

Mr. Orange Idiot, with Idiotic Idiot sitting next to him on the ship floor, says, "I thought this was the right way…but maybe we're uh heading in the wrong direction." 

Stu says, "Oh yeah, Coruscant is the Republic capital.We should turn around." 

"We're wasting time!Turn her around immediately!" orders Mr. Orange Idiot. 

So they do.The Maurders are now 15 minutes away when Sally says, 

"Tim…call the doctor…I think it's time!" 

So the doctor rushes in and, after about 5 minutes, the doctor is ordering her to push.

"Come on, I see a head…. it's a girl!"

Tim's smile kind of fades. This was the first daughter born to the Royal family…he didn't know how his father would take it, and he didn't particularly like it, but he accepted it.

Sally says, "Do you have any names, Tim? I have a perfect a perfect middle one. I just can't seem to find a first name, though." 

Tim thinks…he had thought over boy names, but he was not prepared for this. 

"How about Samantha?"

Sally smiles, "I like it, I like it a lot!My middle name for the child is Amidala." 

Now, both Tim and Sally know that there is another one on the way, but it doesn't appear to be anytime too soon (within the next 5 minutes.)

The doctor says, handing the baby to Tim, "I want to check your wife over again so I can determine how soon the next one will come.Your wife appears, even though she's still in labor, that she will not have the other one for a few more minutes.Everything looks fine in there for the second child.I'm getting a nurse in here to take a look at your first one." 

A nurse comes and took Samantha away while, minutes later; Sally was in the process of having the other one as the Maurders entered Coruscant Hospital….

Until next time!


	5. The Capture of Minka and the failure of ...

Anuvuin: episode #5 The Capture of Minka and the failure of the Maurders

Anuvuin:episode #5 The Capture of Minka and the failure of the Maurders

Part 1

Previously:The Maurders have gone after the Republic heir as part of their plan and experiment.Queen Sally is pregnant with twins, though the Maurders are not aware of this.She just had one, Samantha Jedi, and is about to have the other as the Maurders came in.

Sally was in the process of having the other one as the Maurders entered Coruscant Hospital…The Maurders had split up, one half went to get the Republic heir while the other half went to the Republic Palace after Dyrnwyn.

Anyway, the Maurders reached the birthing room just as the doctor says, "Here it comes."

With that, out pops the second one.It was identical to the first, so the doctor knew it was a girl. 

"Well, it's a girl."

This really put Tim in a bad mood.He felt that he had failed; yet he was glad to be a father.

"How about Minka Ann Jedi," suggests Sally. 

Tim says, "That sounds good!"

No one noticed the Maurders standing in the doorway, and they didn't know about Samantha.Another nurse comes in and disappears down the hall with Baby Minka.The Maurders follow.No one notices this, either.Tim and the doctor are interested in how Sally feels.NO one else is in the halls and the Maurders attack the nurse, grab Minka, and make a run for it. They had knocked the nurse unconscious…she didn't expect the attack, so she was too shocked to scream.They escaped to their ship and now it's the Attempt at capturing Dyrnwyn Group.The Second half of the Maurders went to the Republic Palace. They knew where Dyrnwyn was, so they headed straight for the room.As they turned one corner and were within 2 feet of the room, they ran face to face with a group of Guards. They tried to run past them, into the room, but the guards stopped them before they got there.

The Republic Officials could guess what the Maurders were after, so one Republic official says, "You're after Dyrnwyn, aren't you?"

"Yes, it belongs to us!We found it," replies one. 

But more Republic guars join the others and now have cornered the Maurders.Locon, the Supreme Chancellor, is among the Republic members present.

"Now, we'll take care of this nice and easy and no one will get hurt.Go back to your ships, Maurders, and be gone of Coruscant!"

So, the Maurders, outnumbered and outweaponed, have no other option tout to do as Locon Spellbinder said.Now they know that their experiment won't work…they only hope the other Maurders accomplished their goal when the Maurders met back up with each other on Anuvuin.

Stu, who was in charge of the raid on Dyrnwyn says, "We didn't get the sword.Republic guards caught us…" 

Mr. Orange Idiot nodded.

"All right, we'll get the sword in the future.All hiss means is that we can't take Minka, that's the name she was given, to the other dimension, she'll have to be a slave and personal servant to us on Maurders Base (the planet originally called that, not Anuvuin).We can't have here leave the planet and it must not be Anuvuin in case people of the Republic go there for whatever reason.Anuvuin is our capital:"

So that was that, and that is what happened.Soon after the attack on the other nurse, the first one comes back with Samantha.

"She is a healthy baby of 6 pounds.I didn't see the other one."

"The other nurse took her, why don't you go down the hall and see here," answer the doctor.

After giving Samantha to her mother, she does just that.This is where the other nurse is found to be unconscious.As soon as the first nurse sees this, she gives out a scream.The doctor and Tim Jedi run to her.It doesn't take them long to figure out she was attacked by someone and that the other baby was kidnapped.Time is mad.The Royal couple never told anyone that they had had twins, but the Maurders knew when news of the birth spread thought the galaxy.They knew because, of course, they had the other one.

"We missed the heir," says Mr. Orange Idiot."But we have the other." 

Of course this distressed the Maurders.Next time, we will explore what Tim Jedi does as he searches for his other daughter.Minka is also a healthy baby of 6 pounds.

Until next time!


	6. The Downfall of Poopsie Kritch and Arawn...

Anuvuin: episode #6 The Downfall of Poopsie Kritch and Arawn's birth

**Anuvuin:episode #6 The Downfall of Poopsie Kritch and Arawn's birth**

Part 1

Previously:Sally just had her second child (Minka), but the Maurders kidnapped her, thinking she was the Republic heir, not knowing about Samantha.This was all part of the Maurder Experiment.They also attempted capturing Dyrnwyn, but they failed…resulting in not being able to carry out their plans in full.Now, this story should also include the Downfall of Poopsie Kritch.(Well deserved, eh?)

"We missed the heir," says Mr. Orange Idiot."But we have the other."

Of course this distressed the Maurders.Now, Tim Jedi, already mad from the previous event, desperately tries to find her.Tim finally gives up his search, as no one can provide any useful information as to what could have happened.Tim discusses this with his wife. 

"Sally, dear, I'm worried about Samantha.If they got Minka, obviously they thought she was the heir and didn't know about Samantha.What's to stop whoever kidnapped Minka from taking Samantha as soon as they find out about her.That ought to be soon, seeing how fast her birth has spread around Coruscant." 

Sally looked at her husband.

"There might be something we can do…" 

Tim looks at her for any suggestions, but finds one himself.Tim has a look on his face…it's really hard for him to say that.

"There is a way…this is going to be hard…it's hard to say it, but I have a friend on Naboo.He could take care of Samantha until she is old enough and it is safe enough to know whom she is to come back.His name is Dalben…"

Tim looks to Sally for a reaction.

She says, "It would be hard, but it's a good plan.I will not have my other child taken from me!She would be safe and would be raised well.Let's do it!"

Tim says, "But what will we tell the people?"

"Tell them that we sent her to be well educated and brought up in a normal family, that we want what's best for our daughter."

So, that is what they did.Samantha was sent to Naboo to be raised by Dalben.It was agreed that Dalben would tell no one about her true identity and that she would be called by her middle name, Amidala.Now, we'll come back to the Republic and things later, but now let us go to the Anchorhead establishment on Tatooine.Yes, Lowdun is still alive.Besides Brax S. and Summoner, he and Mary also had a daughter named Ellen.Ellen grew up and became a Jedi, much to her father's dislike.(That story will be later.)She met and married a man named Brax Corta, also a Jedi.The couple now lives on Clay Hill, the planet the Corta's are from.It's Ellen's turn to have a baby now.It comes, and it is a boy.Brax C. (remember there are two Brax's in the story, so don't get confused!Brax Corta and Brax Skywalker.

Brax C. is Frey's son, and Brax S. is Lowdun's son.) Says, "Well, what do you think we ought to name it?" 

Ellen thinks a little, then finally says, "How about Arawn Lloyd Corta?"

"That's a good name."

Now, back to the Kritch's. This time, Yodar P. Kritch is on Wolly with his father.Yodar is getting extremely annoyed with how his father handles everything.

"I could do so much better!" he thinks. 

At the moment, Poopsie is meditating.Even dark Jedi get visions.Poopsie is having one now.In this vision he sees an extremely powerful man, a Sith dressed in black, but then Poopsie gets confused because he doesn't appear to be a Sith.The man kills what Poopsie can sense is a Kritch and that the Dark Side is defeated, the Force balanced forever, and no more Sith ever again.This haunts Poopsie! 

"I'll never train anyone like that, only the Kritch family will become Sith.That man, the murderer of us all, was not a Kritch.This will guard against that from happening.We must be very careful…I'm glad I'm taking this thing very slowly, one step at a time."

Then, he looked at his watch.

He walks down a giant hallway as he says to himself, "I heard the Corta family still remains on Clay Hill…. I heard that last week.It's time they pay!They will die!Maw haw haw!" 

But Yodar had heard this, not what Poopsie had aid previously, just what he had said wile going down the hall.Of course Poopsie was unaware of this.

As soon as Poopsie was out of hearing range, Yodar says, "Yeah, that's what you think.You're going to die!"

Yodar did not understand Poopsie's hatred toward the Corta family.Yodar followed his father in his ship (Poopsie had gone on his own) to Clay Hill.Once there, Poopsie, (unaware of his son's presence because he was so into being evil and killing the Corta's.) fueled up h is weapons and was preparing for his attack on the Corta family.He had found out exactly where they lived and planned on shooting them down in his ship from the air.He would fire on all their buildings, charring them so that everyone there would die.He was just a second away from firing when ship fire from behind him came towards his ship.Poopsie had no shields up because he wanted all the ship's power to go towards his weapons and he had not expected to be attacked.A voice came over his speakers, it was Yodar's! 

"Now you're finally going to die!"

Poopsie had had a second to realize this had been his son's intent, for a long time, to lead the Sith. 

"I won't even get to warn him.(Sigh) "He'll never know about my vision or his defeat will result in this.The ambitious boy!" 

And Poopsie's ship blew up…and Poopsie died.

Until next time!


	7. Arawn and the argument

Anuvuin: episode #7 Arawn and the argument

**Anuvuin:episode #7 Arawn and the argument**

Part 1

Previously:The Maurders realize they cannot carry out their experiment.Tim and Sally have sent their other daughter to Dalben on Naboo, to protect her.Ellen, Lowdun's daughter, married Brax Corta (Frey's son), and they had a son, Arawn.And Yodar P. Kritch has killed his father above the Planet Clay Hill.

And Poopsie's ship blew up…and Poopsie died.Ellen looked up as the loud explosion of the ship could be heard above the sound of her new baby, Arawn, crying.She stared at her husband.Brax heard it, too.

"Sounds like trouble," he said. 

"That's an understatement, dear." 

Ellen was now visibly worried.

Brax says, "I don't know what that was, but…he rises to go look out a window."That's a Kritch ship…I'm going to go check it out.It looks like it was destroyed…some of the ruble may have gotten on our beloved garden."

As he prepared himself to leave, Ellen says, "Wait, don't…it might be dangerous.I'm coming with you."

She glanced down at Baby Arawn, unsure of what to do next. 

Brax says, "ah, don't worry about him.He'll be all right…just put him in the crib."

So, that is exactly what Ellen does.Meanwhile, Yodar has landed his ship and is now heading towards the Corta settlement.HE wants to make sure that no one was hurt.(He does have some compassion towards others at this time.)As he opens the door, he finds that everyone is gone, but then he hears a baby crying.Yodar goes over to it and removes it from the crib.Yodar can read the name on its birth certificate.Yodar assumes it to be orphaned and takes it with him…to Coruscant, to the orphanage there.And that is how it was done.Of course when Ellen and Brax got back to the house, they found their son missing.They vowed that they would one day get their hands on a child, even if they had to adopt one someday.Now, as was promised, here is the argument between Lowdun and Ellen.This took place before she married Brax.

One day, in those years when people try to pressure young people into telling them what they want to do when they get older, Ellen said, "I want to become a Jedi Knight.Several of my friends at school are studying it…"

Lowdun almost drops the plate he's washing.

"Ellen, I don't want you becoming a Jedi Knight."

"Why not, father.They say I have the ability." 

Lowdun sighed."It's just that…it's hard to explain…"

"By the way, I'm marrying a Jedi, Brax Corta."

Even though it was against his wishes, he knew it was useless to carry the conversation any further. 

Lowdun thought, "at least the child with the strongest force is not interested in becoming a Jedi (Summoner).And Brax Skywalker had less of a Force than did either of his other siblings.So far, Ellen was the only one interested in the Jedi.Lowdun would keep close tabs on his descendant's force levels, he knew.Anyway, as you know from the last episode, Ellen and Brax Corta did get married.Of course this got Lowdun to thinking about something Frey once said: that their descendants may marry.

"Well, it happened," thought Lowdun.

Oh yes, one thing I forgot to mention with the Kritch's" just after Yodar Kritch killed his father, he left Wolly for Naboo in hopes that no one would associate him with the Kritch family.He now went by his middle name.Now, for the Naboo elections.You see, the Senate seat was open for the pretty little planet of Naboo.The past senator had resigned due to financial problems at home.But in reality, the financial problems were created by Darth Sidious…he had used mind control with the top people that handled the old Senator's accounts…. although there were many people qualified to run, there was one man in particular that was favored to win…

Until next time!


	8. The Campaigns, Gwythaint Studies, and th...

Anuvuin: episode # 8 The Campaigns, Gwythaint Studies, and the Banishment of Jar Jar Binks

**Anuvuin: episode # 8 The Campaigns, Gwythaint Studies, and the Banishment of Jar Jar Binks**

**Part 1**

Previously: You have just seen the following events take place: Ellen and her husband (not brother) Brax left Arawn in a crib while they went to go check for damage done to their property from the rubble of Poopsie's ship. While they were gone, Yodar took him and put him in the orphanage at Coruscant. You also have witnessed the small but significant argument between Ellen and Lowdun. There is also a certain Naboo election about to take place.

Although there were many people qualified to run, there was on man in particular that was favored to win...Palpatine dismounts the bantha he is riding and prepares for the election campaign. Palpatine, over-confident in the fact that he will be elected, as he is almost always over-confident. He gives a quick smile t the people of Naboo, before starting his long speech. 

He clears his throat to address the audience, "People of the esteemed planet of Naboo, I have lived with you for some time now. I believe that this planet needs a Senator that has the ability to bring the proper attention that his planets needs in the Senate. Unfortunately, our former Senator could not do that, and thus, the people have suffered. We could use some more ships, supplies, and other important things that guarantee that our beloved planet meets it's full potential. I believe I would be the perfect candidate. Thank you for your attention." 

The other candidates also spoke, but no one seemed to have the fire that Palpated showed. Darth Maul was in the audience, attending the speeches. 

"How can Darth Sidious hope to influence him (Palpatine)? There's no doubt, the people love him...maybe, if I could meet with Sidious, we might be able to influence the crowd differently. That Kathy Jones candidate seems to be a person easy to control, to influence...

Palpatine stepped back to hear the other candidates speak. The elections would be held the following day. A man by the name Sampson QuiQue was competing with Palpatine. He was also looking to be favored, but Palpatine was more so. After Sampson was done with his speech, he went around, gloating at Palpatine. The people received Sampson well. The elections were now even between the two, or so it looked from the crowd. Sampson had really given all he could in his speeches. Sampson had his own reasons for being elected. He could care less about the people. Money was all that he loved. He hoped to turn all the water spots on Naboo to tourist attraction sights...he knew he could make great profit from this. Anyway, Darth Maul paged Sidious (Sidious was nowhere to be seen, but had assured Maul that he would be there). 

"Master, there's a problem. Palpatine looks like he'll be elected, and if so, we don't stand a chance. Maybe we should make sure someone like Kathy Jones gets elected."

"NO, that is not my concern. My concern is Sampson QuiQue...he may win. Palpatine must win, Maul, it is the only way." 

With that, he cut off Maul, leaving him very confused. 

"How does he think we could influence PALPATINE, of all people. 

Darth Maul only shrugged and hoped that Sidious knew what he was doing. Now, still on the Planet of Naboo, we will go to the house of Dalben. Dalben had gone to see the campaigns.... there were reminders everywhere of the upcoming election. Even though Sampson QuiQue showed promise, Dalben thought Palpatine would still win. Dalben went home to see how Baby Amidala was doing. She looked fine, so he went to his office to learn more about the gwythaints. Dalben is an older, but wise citizen of Naboo. He is always reading something new. Right now, he is specializing on the area of creatures. The gwythaints are a goon-like creature that has a similar language to Basic, only backwards. They are great creatures that spy for the Republic...it's hard t find such a loyal creature (besides Wookiees)...there are not that many of them. Dalben was so intrigued by them that he was hoping to become a gwythaint expert, and to oned day be able to communicate with them. Yes, if there was one thing Dalben loved, it was creatures. Now, to the Gungans (still on Naboo). A very young Gungan named Jar Jar Binks is being lead to their leader, Boss Nass. 

Boss Nass says, "JarJar Binks, mesa thinks you're clumsy. You broke the entryway...you clumsy for the last time. Yousa being brandished. Don't come back, or wesa going to kill yousa. Take him away." 

Jar Jar hung his head, "aw...." 

and Jar Jar was led to the surface, where he would live for the rest of his days, or so he thought.... but that is the second part...for now, let's go to the actual elections. Palpatine or QuiQue? Find out next time on Anuvuin!

Until next time!

____________________________

___________________________________________________________


	9. The Naboo Election and Owen’s birth

Anuvuin: episode #9 The Naboo Election and Owen's birth

**Anuvuin:episode #9 The Naboo Election and Owen's birth**

Part 1

Previously:The campaign was just held on Naboo for Senator.It looks pretty sure that the only possible winners will be either Palpatine or Sampson QuiQue.Darth Maul is worried that if Palpatine is elected, the Sith will not be able to carry out their plans.You have also learned a little about Dalben, the caretaker of Amidala.He has begun to study gwythaints.Jar Jar Binks has just been banished for his clumsiness.

Let's go to the actual elections.Palpatine or QuiQue?It is now the next day, as you may have guessed.Palpatine waits patiently for the results of the election as people begin pouring in and out of the palace of Naboo.The Ruler of Naboo is always elected, but whoever it is still carries the title of King or Queen, and they do not pass down the throne to their children, it is all election.Anyway, the election was being held in the King/Queen Palace.A kind of old king happened to be the elected ruler at this time.Signs that read, "Vote for Palpatine" were all over the place."QuiQue tried to top him.But, after everyone was done voting, everyone waited in anticipation for the results.

The king called up the top 3 candidates (the third one is Kathy Jones), as it was always done, took the special Senator's stick, as had also become a tradition, and said, "Well, it was a close call.All of the 3 candidates up here would have done a fine job, and I wish they could all be Senator, but there's only room for one." 

So, he raised the stick and prepared to throw it.He threw it…. and Palpatine caught it. 

"He won by one vote, beating Sampson QuiQue." 

The king said this with a little smile.Palpatine smiled, also. 

"Here is Senator Palpatine." 

After this little ceremony, Palpatine was the heard of a receiving line.

As Darth Maul was passing, Palpatine turned to him and whispered, "told you things would work out." 

At that moment, Darth Maul knew something; he understood completely, walking away much relieved.Senator Palpatine began acting as Senator right away, making frequent visits to Coruscant.Now, between Rhun's birth to now has been over a period of time, a year.And Shmi is again pregnant.It turns out to be another boy.

"What should we name him?" 

Summoner says, "I'm not good with names, you think up one."

So Shmi does, after a little while, she says, "How about Anakin Owen Skywalker?" 

"I don't like the name Anakin.How about "Owen Anakin Skywalker?"

"Fine," says Shmi.

The following episodes will take place over a period of four years.I'll let you know when this period of 4 years ends.All part one of Anuvuin is doing is setting the story up for the second part.But that's what I've been doing all along: setting the story up for more.

Anyway, next time!There is a certain group that the Sith have set out to find:The Trade Federation.You will also learn more about the Sith's plans.

Until next time!


	10. The Purchase of Tatooine

Anuvuin: episode #10 The Purchase of Tatooine

Anuvuin:episode #10 The Purchase of Tatooine Part 1

Previously:Palpatine is now known as Senator Palpatine, yes, he got elected, Shmi and Summoner had another son:Owen. And now we move to things that happen within a timeframe of 4 years.

Never mind, that's going to have to take place at the very end of Part 1.Instead, we'll go to the Maurders.The last we left them, they just failed in their plans with the Republic heir…and now, a few years later, they have something new.It was Stu's idea.

Stu comes to Mr. Orange Idiot and says, "Master, I have another idea.We barely have many planets in our system…what if we were to go after another planet?" 

Mr. Orange Idiot raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, what is it…"

"Well, sir Tatooine's close to our sector…I was wondering if we could maybe purchase it.Who wants it anyway…it's mostly wasteland."

"Then why would we want it?"

"To add another planet to our list…you know, it's popular for the scum of the galaxy…. a lot of smugglers and pilots can be found there.It would be good business for us.And there's a new kind of sport that I would like to bring to Tatooine:pod racing.All the canyons and rock formations would make up the perfect place for such a thing.And there is much gambling involved…"

"I see your point, Stu.I will consider it." 

A year later, Mr. Orange Idiot has agreed to purchase the planet from the Republic.Supreme Chancellor Locon Spellbinder steps down from office that same year, and a new Supreme Chancellor is elected, Chancellor Valorum.You had to be in the Senate at least 9 years before you could even be nominated for Supreme Chancellor.The Senate agreed to grant the Maurders Tatooine for a dear price.Locon decided the pressures of being Supreme Chancellor were too much for him.Shortly after the purchase of Tatooine (all residents living there were given a fair warning), a Hutt named Jabba the Hutt became the Maurder in charge of running things on Tatooine.So, Jabba created a Palace for himself there, complete with dancing girls.Jabba was strange about that…he absolutely loved them!Jabba's top person was someone named Bib Fortuna.Pod racing was introduced to Tatooine, and was an instant success.Pod racing is very fast, and very dangerous.Humans cannot do it…or at least no human yet has been able to.Other species can do it due to special organs and things.And with the Pod racing came two other things to Tatooine:gambling and slavery.New shops opened up in the major spaceports, and demand for slaves grew.The Republic now no longer ruled Tatooine, thus there were no anti-slavery laws.This planet was one of the very few that had slavery.Now, as you might have guessed, this has affected a certain family:the Skywalker's.When news of this reached them, they could really do nothing.Lowdun and Mary still lived in Anchorhead.Summoner, Shmi, Rhun, and Owen lived in a neighboring homestead to Summoner's parents.Brax however, opted not to stay on Tatooine, and of course Ellen does not live there.A lot of creatures were attracted to Tatooine, including one large blue-bug like flying thing named Watto.He came to Tatooine for the purpose of becoming a slaver, and that is just what he did.You'll learn more abut him later, don't worry.For the next episode, we'll go to a pilot/mechanic named Ric Olie.

Until next time!


	11. R2 Units: The story of R2-D2

Anuvuin: episode #11 R2 Units: The story of R2-D2

Anuvuin:episode #11 R2 Units:The story of R2-D2

Previously:The Maurders have just purchased Tatooine, which caused Pod racing, gambling, and slavery to come the planet.The new Supreme Chancellor has been elected, Chancellor Valorum.

We'll go to a pilot/mechanic named Ric Olie.Now Ric Olie lives on Tatooine, and has just been appointed the Royal pilot.He also likes building things on the side.Right now, he is in a conference with other mechanics, and they are on the topic of droids.

Ric Olie says, "But if pilots could have a droid calculate and repair any damage done in battle, think how much more the chances of survival could increase."

"I doubt it would work.Mr. Olie, until you can provide us with the product, I do not believe it.This is a wasted debate.Let's move onto show how protocol droids could be of use."

Ric Olie says, "But a real pilot is needed to actually do the piloting, a protocol one wouldn't do." 

"How would you know?"

"Because I AM a pilot.I was just suggesting that a droid such as the design I presented you could be quite helpful." 

"You come up with the plans, we'll review it, and IF we think it works, we'll okay it." 

"All right, fine." 

Ric Olie leaves the conference (it is now over), and he sets off to work on the droid.

"I can't believe I have to do this thing myself, they don't even look at my plans.Oh well, I'll show them." 

Within 4 hours, Ric Olie has built the droid.He names it R2-7 Droid…and the first Artoo droid was built. 

"No, there's something missing from this one…I have an idea…." 

And again, Ric Olie builds a droid, the process took all night.Even though he didn't get much sleep, the final product, R2-D2 had been created.Just as something special, he gives R2-7 Droid to the King and Queen of the Republic, Tim and Sally Jedi.Ric Olie becomes widely popular after this, as you can imagine.Artoo units were an instant success, used in one-man ships to help pilots.Also, on large ships, several of them were introduced for emergency purposes.But Ric Olie made sure that R2-D2 would always remain on his ship, it was his special little droid.And that is the story of R2-D2 and how he came to be built.Meanwhile, Qui-Gon Jinn, now a well respected Jedi, and is considered one of the best of all times, is still in search of The Chosen One.But after this many years, Qui-Gon finally gives up his search. 

"What's the use?I haven't found him yet…. it's almost impossible." 

So Qui-Gon turns his steps back to Coruscant.Though Qui-Gon has given up the search, he knows he will never forget The Legend of the Chosen One.Now, there is one more thing, before I get into the major event of Part 1 of Anuvuin, and that is something called The Trade Federation.The Trade Federation is a trade group that is fairly new.But they are gaining popularity, and are one of the only organizations to be big enough to have a position in the Senate; they have their own Senator.Right now, they are playing by the rules, but what happens when some influential person gets in the way?Find out in one of the last sections of Part 1 of Anuvuin.Now, it is back to Tatooine, to the Skywalker family…the 4 years of time that I set is now up…

Until next time!


	12. The Deal with Jabba

Anuvuin: episode #12 The Deal with Jabba

**Anuvuin:episode #12 The Deal with Jabba**

Part 1

Previously:Ric Olie has created both R2-7 Droid and R2-D2.The Trade Federation has just been started…

Now, back to Tatooine, to the Skywalker family…the 4 years of time that I set is now up…

Summoner Skywalker says, "Shmi, I am going into town."

"Okay, dear…" 

Shmi was again pregnant for the 3rd time.Lowdun was kind of uneasy about this, neither Rhun nor Owen had that strong of a Force.Owen's was little stronger than Rhun's.Rhun's was weak.Lowdun well knew that Summoner had the strongest Force out of his own children, and knew the potential danger that Summoner could have a very Force-sensitive child.Shmi also had a fair amount of Force in her, average.Summoner's was bordering on more than average, okay, it was strong, but so far his offspring have just had average or weak.Anyway, Summoner went into town to seek out the Hutts.He had finally decided on something.So, Summoner took his landspeeder over to Jabba's Palace. 

Summoner says, "Bib Fortuna, may I please speak with your master.I want to join the Maurders." 

Bib Fortuna says, "sure, right this way."

Summoner was thinking to himself how lucky he was in that the Maurders now controlled Tatooine…now it would be easier to join them.As Bib Fortuna led the way to Jabba, he said something in Huttese.Jabba nodded, and then addressed Summoner. 

"So you want to join the Maurders?" 

"Yes," says Summoner. "And there's something more, I have a slave for you if you need one." 

Another Hutt overheard this and says, "What type of slave?" 

"A female, about my age.And she's pregnant, so you'll have a little slave soon.Her name is Shmi, my wife."

"Ho ho ho!" both Hutts laughed.

Jabba says, "I like you."

The other Hutt says, "Bring me this Shmi person, and I'll pay you right away." 

Summoner bows and says, "You have yourselves a deal.I will be back shortly with your merchandise."

Until next time!


	13. The Sale and the Lie

Anuvuin: episode #13 The Sale and the Lie

**Anuvuin:episode #13 The Sale and the Lie**

Part 1

****Previously:Summoner Skywalker has just made a deal with Jabba and another Hutt.He wants to become a Maurder, as well as sell his pregnant wife as a slave.His actions will have severe consequences for himself in the future, as you will find out much later.

Summoner bows and says, "You have yourselves a deal.I will be back shortly with your merchandise." 

Rhun is now 5 years old, which makes Owen 4. 

Anyway, he comes home and says, "Shmi, dear.You have to come into town…there is something I need to show you." 

"Oh really?What is it, dear?" 

"It's a surprise." 

Shmi starts to get the boys ready, but Summoner says, "No, this is a surprise for you to see…alone.Don't worry, I'll get dad to watch the kids."

Shmi is a little curious now, but she could never prepare herself for the events to follow.

AS Summoner opens the speeder door for her, she says, "I wish you'd tell me what this was about, honey…you know how much I HATE kind of things…especially when I'm like this (pointing to her large stomach)

"Don't worry, dear.Everything will be explained."

He drives up to Jabba's Palace. 

"What are we here for?" 

"The surprise, what else."

"I thought it would be in a different kind of place." 

Summoner doesn't have time to reply, because an armed Maurder rushes out of the palace and holds a gun to Shmi.She can do nothing, because more men like the first one surround her.

"What the…Summoner, help me.You seem to be plenty free." 

Summoner only replies with, "No.You are theirs now.I just sold you to this Hutt.I'm finally rid of you.I'm a Maurder now, Surprise!"

And that is the last she hears for a couple hours, because one of the guys shoots her with a stun gun.During the time she was out, they put a special detonator-type thing in her arm that would blow her up…that's what they do to all slaves so they can't escape.Once Shmi wakes up, the Hutt explained it to her.She hoped it was just a bad dream, but she knew better.

The first realization that came to her was, "Rhun and Owen…I'll never see them again!I hope they're all right."

Then she thought of her husband.The thought of him made her sick. 

"How could he do this to me…and this unborn child?One thing's for sure; I'll never admit that Summoner's the father.If this child ever asks about his father, I'll just tell him he doesn't have one.Summoner doesn't even deserve to be a father to this child.He certainly won't raise it, or do anything fatherly.So basically, this child doesn't have a father."

After Summoner took Shmi to the Hutts, he received payment right away. For a pregnant slave, they gave 9,000,000,000 credits.He hid them in a special compartment in his landspeeder.Then he went into the bushes and got dirt all over himself, ripped his clothes, and all that.If anyone asked about Shmi, and he knew they would, he would say how they had been attacked by banthas, and how she was trampled to death…so much so that the body was unrecognizable.Wit that story thought up, he rushed back home.Lowdun was cleaning off he and his wife's landspeeder when he got back. 

"Where's Shmi?"

Summoner put on the best act he could, "Banthas came out of nowhere and attacked us…I just barely got away.I thought Shmi was right behind me, but when I looked back, she was…dead…and banthas were trampling all over it, making it unrecognizable.I helplessly watched as my wife's body got crushed." 

Lowdun looked at Summoner.There was something wrong here, but he wasn't sure what it was, so he let the subject drop in his mind.

Instead, he went up to Summoner and said, "I'm so sorry."

He believed his son, he had to.

"Where are my kids?" 

"Out back…with your mother.I think we should come up with a good way to tell them…I mean there's no good way, but there are better ways than others." 

Again, Lowdun looked at Summoner.

"Something's missing about him…at once Lowdun thought he knew what it was, but there was only one way to test it…

Until next time!


	14. The Test

Anuvuin: episode #14 The Test

**Anuvuin:episode #14 The Test**

Part 1

Previously:Summoner has just sold Shmi to the Hutts.Obviously, this upsets Shmi, but it is now out of her control.She is a slave now.Summoner just went back to his house, after making up a lie of what he head done, but Lowdun is onto it more than Summoner could ever dream of.

Again, Lowdun looked at Summoner.

"Something's missing about him…" 

at once Lowdun thought he knew what it was, but there is only one way to test it…. now although Lowdun had wanted nothing more to do with the Jedi, he still relied on the Force for certain things.There were times when using it was not only helpful, but was a necessity.Lowdun had also taught his own children to use it on the Moisture Farm.He had taught them mind control, how to move objects, things that could be of use.Lowdun turned back towards Summoner, after skimming the surroundings. 

"Summoner, I need your help with something…hang on, I'll be back." 

Summoner is relieved.

"Good, I fooled him." 

Lowdun looks around.

"There isn't anyone with a weak mind around her…but wait, maybe I cold stage something…"

but he doesn't have any time to think.There's a large clanking sound. 

"The sandpeople…"

Lowdun runs back to Summoner.

Lowdun says, "There's some sandpeople at the vaporators again.You do remember how to use the force for Mind Control, right?"

"Sure." 

"Good, I need you to hope me take care of them. (And to wipe the "why can't you do it" look off Summoner's face) 

"It'll get your mind off your wife…"

Summoner will do anything to enhance his story.

"Thanks, I just can't seem to keep my mind off of her."

Lowdun sys, "That's only natural."

Lowdun hides his anticipation at seeing how the following event turns out.Lowdun follows Summoner to the field.Summoner tries to use mind control, but he just can't make the connections.Summoner realizes there's something seriously wrong, but he tires anyway. 

"Those vaporators…" he stops. 

He just cant' do it.Lowdun leans up against the tool shed, watching the whole thing.Lowdun nods, then goes over to Summoner.Summoner looks puzzled. 

"I can't understand why it won't work." 

"Summoner, get back to the house…I don't want you hurt…I'll take care of this, and then I want to talk to you.Hurry up, these sandpeople can be vicious."

Summoner goes back, puzzled, and watches as his father takes care of the sandpeople with mind contr.There's no harm done to anything.Then after all the sandpeople left, Lowdun came over to where Summoner was standing.

"I don't understand this…"

"You should, Summoner.You lied to me."

"You knew, didn't you?"

'I was almost positive, but it had to test it to be sure.Summoner, although I am 56, I am not as forgetful as I think you sometimes think I am.I was a Jedi Knight at one time, and there are things I learned that I would never forget…I am trying to be as clam as I can.You joined the Maurders, didn't you?" 

Summoner was really taken aback by this. 

"I would never do anything that stupid."

"Summoner, you may think you an cover your tracks, but there's something you can't hide.You lost your Force powers…and there's only one way to do that, you joined the Maurders.I needed to put you in a position that would e necessary to use the Force…I never told you about this Maurder business because I didn't see any need to.I guess s I should have.You haven't run into your Uncle Elliot, have you?For your sake, I hope you don't.He's a mean-spirited, awful person, although I can't say you're much better.You did something to your wife.Where is she?"

"It's none of your business." 

"It is too, son. She is having my grandchild!"

"You'll never find her…she's far way from her.No, I haven't."My brother…I never told you about him before.He also became a Maurder…I tried to stop him, and failed. " 

Summoner turns and says, "That's nice.You can look after my kids whenever I'm not around."

Lowdun knew he could go look for Shmi because Owen and Rhun needed some attention. 

"Summoner, even through your mistakes, I still love you." 

Summoner says, "Yeah, I know." 

Now, a month later, back to Shmi.

Until next time!


	15. Anakin

Anuvuin: episode #15 Anakin

**Anuvuin:episode #15 Anakin**

Part 1

Previously:Lowdun has revealed to Summoner a little of his past.He tested and questioned Summoner, and found out his suspicions were correct; Summoner had indeed joined up with the Maurders.

Now, a month later, back to Shmi.Shmi is due now at any time. The Maurders do not have the best of medical services, especially for slaves, but they did pay for the child, so they felt they had to provide a doctor of some kind.Shmi was not looking forward to having a Maurder doctor deliver her baby, but she knew she had no choice.So, when the doctor named Doctor Pere came to check on the morning of August 30, the following thing happened:Shmi turned to see the doctor slide the plate of smashed up cardboard toward her.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Skywalker?" 

"I'm a little tired, but I think I'm all right."

"Yes, well let me take a look to make sure everything's all right.You said your old doctor said it could come anytime from last week on?" 

"That's right." 

"Okay then, why don't you lie on the bed…and I'll take a look here." 

The doctor took out his tools.Shmi was used to this. The doctor hooked up some machine that projected the baby's image on a screen.Both her old doctor, and now this one knew if it would be a boy or a girl…but Shmi had asked not to know. 

"Well h…(then he remembered) it looks like it will be healthy, however, I think I'd better check on you more than once a day from now on…it looks like it's getting ready to come out…in fact…. it could be within just a few hours form now."

"It could be…" 

Then Shmi said, "Well, if you would know your medicine better, you would know I'm about to have it now…I think it's coming…"

And that's when she started going into contractions.The doctor ran away, screaming for another doctor or nurse t help him.Shmi actually cried.

"Where is he going?I can't do this by myself…"

She started pushing and she knew it was coming.

She yelled, "Someone, help me!" 

But she was left alone to do everything by herself until finally when the baby was almost totally out, the doctor came back with 3 others. 

Shmi says, "It took you long enough…now help me." 

So the doctors try to help her in the final stages of birth…and out pops the baby.Shmi is so relieved that's all over. She looks up in anticipation.

"So what is it?"

The doctor checked, although he was already pretty certain of what it would be. 

"A boy."

Shmi quickly thought up a name.

"I know Summoner doesn't like it, but he has no say in this child's life anymore…I'm going to name him Anakin Luke Skywalker." 

The baby kind of made an oper or qui que noise when it was born.Just kidding!I just had to put that in there.Anyway, over the next 3 years, Shmi and Anakin remained with the first Hutt.But during one of the pod races, the Hutt lost both Anakin and his mother to Watto in a bet.Anakin grew to be a very bright and considerate young boy.He was one of the nicest people to ever live in the galaxy…only to later by topped by 2 other people, but that is another story.Once time Anakin even saved a baby bantha's life, even though banthas were so undesirable.Anakin also learned how to pilot ships fast…and he learned things quickly.One day, Watto decided to try Anakin at podracing…and found out he could do it, and do it well.Anakin would always dream of leaving Tatooine to become very famous…piloting the big ships and becoming a Jedi Knight.He always tried talking to the big time pilots and hearing what they had to say…they would often come to Tatooine to tell these stories while their ships were being repaired, or if they were taking a break from their travels or trading.Anakin loved his mother very much.H even built her a droid…C-3PO.He was very good at building things…he also started on his own pod racer…and this was all while Anakin was 9 years old or younger.And that is how the years passed for him.He always hoped that one day Jedi Knights would come and rescue him.(These events overlap with Part 2…we'll explore themin more detail.)And, next time, learn about the deal between Darth Sidious and the Trade Federation.This concludes Anuvuin, Part 1.

Until next time!


	16. The Deal with the Trade Federation

Anuvuin: episode #16 The Deal with the Trade Federation

Anuvuin:episode #16 The Deal with the Trade Federation

Part 2

Previously:Shmi Skywalker has just given birth to a baby boy named Anakin Skywalker.And now, as promised, here is the story of the Sith and the Trade Federation

The second port of Anuvuin takes place 9 years after the end of part 1.(Anakin's birth).Darth Sidious paces the room as he contemplates something.

There is a knock on the door,"Why Darth Maul, come right in. What is it?"

"This boy (pointing to a fairly handsome boy of about 14 that he drags by the arm) just stole my lightsaber and all my money.Do I have permission to experiment with him, and kill him?" 

Darth Sidious says, "Hold on a minute, Maul…." 

"It is obvious that the boy is terrified of both of them.Darth Sidious smiles and thinks, "What a pleasant thing to inflict terror on others…soon…very soon, I will be able to do that to everyone…."

"What is your name, boy?"

"Arawn, sir.Arawn Corta."

Darth Sidious raises his eyebrows on recognition of the name.He feels partly responsible for the boy.

Arawn goes on to say, "I'm sorry, sir…I just wanted a way to get food." 

"You're not going to let him live, Master, are you?" 

Darth Sidious says, "I don't know yet.This boy may be of use us…if he agrees." 

Arawn says, "Sure, I'll do anything."

Darth Sidious then says, "I will allow you to live only if you agree to help us.Should you ever turn me in, you will be the first example of the Return of the Sith.Do you understand me, boy?"

Arawn says, "Yes sir." 

Now what I failed to tell you before is how Arawn ran away from the orphanage.He wanted out!The people were nice, but Arawn wanted to be on his own.It was easy fro him to escape from there…but he soon found how much more difficult living on your own was.He had to resort to stealing to make any money.Anyway, back to the story. 

"Darth Maul, close the door for now, but be prepared to open it…there are some guests I have invited here…" 

"Yes, Master."

Maul closes the door.

"Now what is this about your advancement in plans?"

"Well, Naboo…I believe the people are becoming unhappy with their ruler.There is as girl there that is a leader of a group of some of the protestors.I believe that she would make the perfect ruler of Naboo… if something were to happen that would force the king out of office.Now, I can't be the one to make such arrangements, for obvious reasons, you, Darth Maul, while you would do, I wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves from the Jedi, yet.Our little friend here would be prefect, no one would suspect anything…." 

"So, how would that help us?" 

"That is where the Trade Federation comes into play, my apprentice.Oh, I do believe that is them.Go ahead and answer it, Darth Maul."

Darth Maul complies.Two aliens walk in (aliens are considered as anything not human).

"Ah, Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, welcome.Please sit down." 

Nute Gunray says, "What is this all about, Lord Sidious." 

"When I contacted you, I told you I could provide you with your first planet, so that you could soon be like the Maurders and own planets."

Nute Gunray says, "That is correct.And you mentioned a deal?"

Darth Sidious smiled.

"Yes.I provide you the planet, you invade it…" 

Nute Gunray, "No planet could ever fall into something like that…. The Senate would interfere." 

"Don't worry, my friends.I will take care of the Senate, you just play along." 

"But all the rulers are too strong…" 

"Not if there is a very young and inexperienced leader."

"But no planet f any worth falls into that category.What planet did you have in mind?" 

"Naboo…I will see to it that a different ruler is in charge by the time you are ready for your part."

Nute Gunray looks t Rune Haako and shrugs.

"Is it a deal?" asks Darth Sidious.

Rune nods, and Nute says, "Yes, it's a deal." 

Darth Sidious says, "Thank you for your time.I will be contacting you within the next week.Be ready to carry out the plans."

Nute Gunray says, "that soon?" 

Darth Sidious nods, "yes, that soon." 

Next time will be a flashback, Anakin's events in more detail.

Until next time1


	17. Anakin Skywalker’s events

Anuvuin: episode #17 Anakin Skywalker's events

Anuvuin:episode #17 Anakin Skywalker's events

Part 2

Previously:Darth Sidious has just made a deal with both Arawn and the Trade Federation.Arawn agreed, he really had no choice.

Darth Sidious says, "Thank you for your time.I will be contacting you within the next week.Be ready to carry out the plans." 

Nute Gunray says, "that soon?" 

Darth Sidious nods.

"Yes, that soon."

Next time will be a flashback, Anakin's events in more detail. After Watto had just acquired Anakin and his mother, this event happened.Little Anakin (or Ani, as he was called for short) wandered into the storeroom by accident one day.He was as very curious kid (he was 3 at the time) and Watto had gotten so mad that he picked him up and threw him hard against the wall.This broke one of his legs.It wasn't a bad break…just barely broken.Shmi heard the loud noise ad came running out.(She couldn't take her eyes off her son for a second, or he'd go off someplace, which is exactly what had happened.(She had taken her eyes off him to look at t fight going on next door.)When she went to the Maurder doctor to look at Anakin, the doctor agreed. 

"Well, his leg is broken, but it's not bad."

He started to walk way.

"Aren't you going to do anything for him?"

The Maurder says, "He is only a slave.It's not a bad break, so no; I'm not doing anything about it.He can do his job well enough.He'll be able to walk on it in a couple of months.We don't waste credits on slaves!" 

So from that day forward, Anakin had a limp.The next event happened when Anakin was five.Anakin looked outside one day and noticed a baby bantha on its side.

He knew that it would die…sandpeople would see it and kill it, so he said to his mother, "look at that poor baby bantha…it'll die…I have to help it." 

Shmi says, "But banthas are so disgusting and bad…" 

Anakin says, "but it's a creature, too."

Shmi says, "Yes, and the biggest problem in this galaxy is that no one helps each other.Go ahead if you feel you must.So Anakin struggled…he was only 5, and he fell a couple times, but with encouragement form his mother, he got the bantha back on its feet.The next event happened a year ago, when Anakin was 8.Watto says, "Boy, go get me some change for this 1,000 piece credit.I want them in tens." 

"Where do I go?" 

(Anakin had never been outside the slave complex/Watto's shop area.)

Watto says, "See that building across the street?It's a cantina, go get the money there."

So Anakin left to go get the change.As soon as he entered the place, he just stared.It took him a minute, but that amount of time was long enough for someone to come and steal the money.A pilot saw it, and went after the thief.With a little fight, the man was able to get Anakin's coin back and return it to him.

"Put that in your pocket, kid.This is a rough place."

So that's what Anakin did.The man invited Anakin over to his table.5 pilots occupied the table besides Anakin.

"Those Jedi Knights are sure powerful…I certainly wouldn't want to get on the bad side of one." 

"Excuse me, sir," says Anakin, "but what's a Jedi Knight?"

They all took turns telling Anakin things. Anakin was so impressed with Jedi Knights, angels, and pilots that he almost forgot about the coin. Watto would be very angry and impatient.

So, Anakin said, "It was nice talking to you…I really enjoyed your stories, but I have to go or I'll get in big trouble.I'm a slave."

They nodded and let him go.He quickly goes the change. (Anakin would later go there often to talk to pilots.He hoped to meet a Jedi one day, but he never did.)Watto didn't seem to notice how long it had taken Anakin.He was in a deep conversation with someone about pod racing.Watto decided to try Anakin out at pod racing, even though he was a human.The boy had impressed him with doing surprisingly well at piloting a small ship. Anakin did a great job with it, and soon Watto was entering him in races.Anakin was so good that the champion of podracing, Sebulba, was after him.Sebulba was a cheating, selfish alien.Then Anakin had started on a protocol droid specializing in language…a translator droid…Anakin named him C-3PO. Another project of his was a pod racer.He hoped to someday enter his own in the races.And before we go back to the normal time of this story, there is one more thing that has taken place in the past 9 years…ant that has to do with Qui-Gon Jinn.

Until next time!


	18. Qui-Gon’s Apprentice

Anuvuin: episode #18 Qui-Gon's Apprentice

**Anuvuin:episode #18 Qui-Gon's Apprentice**

Part 2

Previously:You have learned of what had befallen Anakin in the past 9 years.

Before we go back to the normal time of this story, there is one more thing that has taken place in the past 9 years…and that has to do with Qui-Gon Jinn.Qui-Gon Jinn, after giving up his search of the Chosen One, decided to take on an apprentice.He's about 40 something now, and he thinks it's about time he had one.He had never taken on one before; because he kept on hoping to find The Chosen One…he wanted only him to be his apprentice.Qui-Gon sighed.

"All right, I guess I'll have to go to the Jedi Academy to get an apprentice…"

Parents usually tested their children for the Force, but that's optional, and if they find out that their child's is high enough, they get to go to a special Jedi school.School was in session right now, Qui-Gon knew.He had just checked the hours.This Jedi School is one of the many schools on Coruscant.There's a school for the poor, for the rich, and so on.The school for the poor is where poor families send their children because they can't afford the local planet schools.(There's at least one school on every planet, but they can be very expensive at times.)The Maurders have their own schools on their planets.They even have a school for their slaves.Anyway, back to Qui-Gon.A Jedi could only have one Padawan Apprentice at a time, so he wanted a good one. Qui-Gon was very selective about his…he anted one with at least a medium force, one that looked promising to help out the Jedi in the future.Obi-Wan Kenobi was in class…he was looking out the window, dreaming of becoming a Jedi.That was every apprentice's dream.But so many either lost interest, or was just not selected.There was a limited #…there were only so many Jedi looking for an apprentice.Obi-Wan was 16…he only had like 3 more years left, counting this one, before he would have to go to a different school…and if that happened, he would never become a Jedi. 

Anyway, the teacher, Yoda, said, "Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn is looking for an apprentice.He wants a conference with each one of you so he can decide, on top of my own recommendation."

Obi-Wan thought, "Oh great…now I'll never get to become one…Yoda'll say bad things about me…I'm inpatient…always worrying about the future instead of the present…and reckless."

Yoda went out in the hall with Qui-Gon…the class was too nervous besides the fact that they knew better than to misbehave in Yoda's class.Finally, it was Obi-Wan's turn to go out in the hall (each student was called out one at a time.) 

"Obi-Wan…"Yoda said.

So Obi-Wan went tout in the hall.AS soon as he sat down across form them, Qui-Gon began questioning him. They weren't questions about facts; it was an honesty kind of test.Obi-Wan didn't even realize he was being tested.Oh, he wanted to look good in front of Qui-Gon, but he also told the truth to his fullest. 

When he was done, Qui-Gon turned to Yoda and said, "What do you think?"

Yoda said, "Obi-Wan is a very reckless young boy.The boy has no patience, and his mind is always in the wrong place."

Yoda expected him to say what he said to all the others, but instead he said, "I'll take this one."

Yoda thought Obi-Wan would be the last person he would take…he had expected his story student (and favorite)…but not Obi-Wan.

Yoda says, "even with all that I said?"

Qui-Gon says, "Yes.He'll learn patience…I'll teach him everything."

Yoda shrugged.Obi-Wan was the last person that had been called out.

Qui-Gon says, "Congratulations, you were the only one to pass the test with flying colors."

Obi-Wan just stares at Qui-Gon.

"What test?" 

"The honesty test."

So Obi-Wan became Qui-Gon's Padawan Apprentice.And now, back to the normal Part 2 time, Dalben is in the middle of discussing something with his "daughter".

Until next time!


	19. Amidala and the King

Anuvuin: episode #19 Amidala and the King

**Anuvuin:episode #19 Amidala and the King**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon Jinn, tired of looking for the chosen one, went to the Jedi School to pick out an appropriate Apprentice, which he did.The Apprentice's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And now, back to the normal time of Anuvuin, Part 2.(Anuvuin: Part 2 takes place the same year as the first 4 Blue Waters episodes, just so you're aware.)Dalben is in the middle of discussing something with his "daughter."(I think I'm starting to get confused myself over Blue Waters/Anuvuin.I'm all right, though…I just wrote episode 4 of Blue Waters, so I'm like "wait a second.)

Anyway, Dalben says, "Well it's lucky Palpatine got elected Senator. The way I hear it, Sampson QuiQue has gotten in big trouble.The king even kicked him out of Naboo…I heard he started his own planet…the planet of QuiQue."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Amidala asked.

"He'd been building weapons…very dangerous ones.We're lucky that he wasn't elected."

Amidala says, "Yes, I have to agree with you on that one.I do wish I could do something for Naboo.I feel like I'm giving them nothing." 

"Amidala, you're fine…I just wish Kelly were here to see you now."

Kelly was Dalben's deceased wife.She had died shortly after the birth of their youngest, Gwydion.They had had two children:Beru and Gwydion.They had hidden this information form Amidala…it was part of the deal.

Dalben turns again to Amidala, "You have even taken action in your views…that small group you started, and I want you to know that I am very proud of you, Amidala."

There is loud knock on the door.Dalben rushes to answer it. 

"Yes?"

A boy of about the same age as Amidala stands there, out of breath.

"There's an emergency …the king…is sick.There's been an emergency meeting called, and your daughter has been selected to go.I advise her to go." 

With that, the boy takes off running.

Dalben starts to explain the situation to Amidala, but she cuts him off with, "Yeah, I heard, I'm going." 

"Amidala, I don't know if that's wise…you never know." 

"I'm going, father."

With that, she race out the door.Dalben holds up his hands and sighs.Back to the Sith meeting only one day earlier.After the Trade Federation left, Sidious turns back to Arawn and Maul.

"You see that this will create sympathy for the Planet of Naboo." 

Darth Maul looks questiongly at Sidious.

"So what would that hope to accomplish?"

"In the Senate…my young apprentice…if things go as planned, Valorum might not make the ruler happy…which would cause her tocome here.There is such a thing as a vote of no confidence…" 

Arawn stared at Darth Sidious.So did Darth Maul.

Arawn says, "but that would cause them to vote on a new Supreme Chancellor…." 

"Very perceptive," Sidious answers."That is my home planet."

Arawn says, "but I thought you had to be in the Senate for 5 years…before…" 

Sidious laughs, "heh heh heh."

Arawn stops, he realizes something.Sidious nods to confirm Arawn's thoughts.

"Now I suggest you go to Naboo…and arrange things so that there is a new ruler elected.Here is something that might be of interest to you…" 

"What is it?"

"Poison…not deadly if sued properly, but it could cause our current ruling body to become unfit as king." 

Arawn nods.Little did he knew what he was getting himself into…so, Arawn does the deed before going to Amidala's house.Yes, that was him that informed Dalben…back to Amidala.She gets to the palace at the same time as important Naboo officials.The king is brought down in a bed, moaning the whole way.

"What happened to him?" she asks the nearest person, hoping that they would know.

"He became very ill during our meeting.It came up so suddenly…he feels that someone else should take leadership of this planet." 

Amidala slowly nods.

"I am Captain Panaka, by the way, miss." 

She starts to say, "I am Amidala…" 

"I know.There's no time. We, the Naboo Council members fell that you would make the best ruler.What do you say?Of course, they'll have to be an election, but I think you're a favorite among everyone here." 

This is more than Amidala could bear. 

"I would love to be ruler of Naboo." 

"Good, I'll tell them you're interested."

And the next day, the people elected Amidala Queen of Naboo.Now, to the Trade Federation…for next time!

Until next time!


	20. The Naboo Crisis

Anuvuin: episode # 20 The Naboo Crisis

Anuvuin:episode # 20 The Naboo Crisis Part 2

Previously:Dalben and Amidala were talking when Arawn burst in, delivering the news of the king's sudden illness. A little more of Sidious' plan has been revealed, and Arawn now understands the deepest secret within it.Amidala has just been elected Queen of the Naboo.

Now, to the Trade Federation…

Nute Gunray says to Rune Haako, "Yes, I have assurances from Darth Sidious.They set up this Queen Amidala person as ruler, so now we have permission to populate the planet.Not an invasion yet…but you know.At least land our droids."

Rune," Good."

They had asked permission form the Senate if they could go to Naboo just to start up a little thing. The Senate had agreed.They now have occupied the planet, and Queen Amidala is not happy about his.

So, she says, "I've had enough of the Trade Federation. They've gone too far.I'm going to the Senate." 

She contacted Palpatine.Luckily Palpatine was in his Coruscant office.Palpatine looks t the flashing message and reads the # code.

"Naboo…" 

He picks up, "Senator Palpatine here." 

"Senator Palpatine, this is queen Amidala…and I need a special favor…" 

Palpatine smiles.

"Yes, I'm listening." 

Amidala says, "Are you aware, Senator, of The Trade Federations' presence on Naboo?"

Palpatine says, "How could I not be?The Senate is bogged down with procedures regarding them." 

"Senator, I do not think their presence here is friendly…they have gone too far. There are BATTLE DROIDS here…some kind of droid army.Can you get the Supreme Chancellor for me?" 

Palpatine really doesn't want to get Valorum involved, but he knows the Chancellor must be involved for everything to work out.He sighs.

"Yes, I'll transfer you over to him in a minute, hang on…" 

Palpatine contacts the Chancellor, hoping he's out.This was not exactly how he hoped to get Valorum involved.

Valorum picked up, "Palpatine, what is it?"

"The Queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala wishes to speak with you.I can I transfer the call to you." 

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with her…" 

"Here she is…" 

Palpatine connects the two while drumming his fingers impatiently on his armchair.Patience was not one of Palpatine's strengths.Amidala explained the situation to the Supreme Chancellor.

"Were' kind of busy right now, but I'll tell you what, I'll send ambassadors.Is that sufficient?"

"That's fine, anything." 

The Supreme Chancellor nods…

"I think this is a job for the Jedi…the Trade Federation does seem to heave gone a bit far…' he says to himself. 

He pushes the Jedi #.Yoda picked up.

"Jedi, you need Jedi…"

"Yes, (he had told Amidala's story to Yoda).I need two of them." 

"All right, I'll sent them out right away."

"Thank you." 

He broke connection with Yoda, and then got back to Palpatine to tell him 2 ambassadors would be coming, and Palpatine got back to Amidala.Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi happened to be on planet at the time.Yoda contacted them and asked if they'd be interested.Qui-Gon agreed to it.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left for Naboo.(Now here's where The Phantom Menace comes into play.I'm going to have to shorten up the movie a little.I'll try to follow the movie as best I can…I'm going to have to modify it a little.I'm not exactly sure how yet…this is going to be weird…because, while Death Star is the same timing as A New Hope, it's not following the movie exactly, so I'm not sure how this is going to turn out.I'll try my best.)Okay, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrive at the trade Federations' control ship. They're escorted inside by some kind of protocol droid (TC-14).

Obi-Wan says, "There's something not right here, master." 

Qui-Gon says, "Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that one." 

"It's not exactly here, Master.It seems to be elsewhere."

"Obi-Wan, concentrate on the present…" 

"Yes master."

Rune says to Nute, "Um, we have a problem.I think those ambassadors are Jedi Knights." 

"I guess we'd better contact Lord Sidious."

They punch in acode.Sidious knows it's from the Federation, and there is a knock on his door. 

"In a minute, " he yells to whoever's outside."Give me half an hour, I'm busy."

He quickly puts on his Sith outfit and says, "What is it?"

"Ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor have arrived.They're Jedi…what should we do?"

Sidious was surprised. He hadn't expected the ambassadors to be Jedi.

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this.Kill them immediately."

Until next time!


	21. The Invasion and the Treaty

Anuvuin: episode #21 The Invasion and the Treaty

**Anuvuin:episode #21 The Invasion and the Treaty**

Part 2

Previously:2 Jedi ambassadors were sent to Naboo, and the Trade Federation has started to land battle droids in preparation for the invasion.

Sidious was surprised. He hadn't expected the ambassadors to be Jedi.

'"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this.Kill them immediately.And begin landing your troops…get the queen and hold her there."

Nute Gunray says, "You mean you want us to start the invasion.Is that legal?" 

"I will make it legal.You will crate a treaty and have the Queen sign it.The Senate will ratify it."

With that, Sidious broke the connection.

"Rune, start on a draft of the treaty immediately.I'll send out the destroyer droids to kill the Jedi." 

Qui-Gon says, "I sense danger.Let's go." 

They took off running just as the destroyer droids showed up.

Obi-Wan says, "I think we'd better contact the Naboo somehow." 

"Better not try it from here.We need to get down to the planet."

So, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made it back to their ship after killing some of the battle droids that tried attacking them.Qui-Gon asked the ship's pilot to drop them off at Naboo, and have the ship report back to Chancellor Valorum and Palpatine about this attack.

Nute turns to Rune and says, "The Jedi have disappeared!"

Rune says,"Their ship is gone!I guess we should inform our battle droids down on the planet."

"Yes," says Rune."I just sent the droid army to t he planet.They won't survive down there.Do you think we should inform Lord Sidious about his turn of events?" 

Nute says, "No need to tell him until we have something to report." 

But suddenly the message light (most of the messages in the stories have been or will be hologram messages.) appeared, and Darth Sidious could be seen.

"How are things coming along?Have you killed the Jedi yet?"

"Um…the Jedi seem to have disappeared." 

"What?Nute Gunray, you can't even kill two Jedi.I'm sending my Apprentice, Darth Maul, he will deal with them." 

After the connection was broken, 

Nute Gunray says, " This is outrageous.Things are getting out of hand!Now there are two of them!We should never have made this bargain, it's getting worse all the time."

Rune Haako nodded in agreement.Now onto Queen Amidala.There is a hologram of Senator Palpatine and they're talking to him right now. 

"I have assurances from the Supreme Chancellor that the Ambassadors did arrive.Of course…something could have happened to them…or maybe he really didn't sent them…" and Palpatine was cut off.

Amidala looks at everyone.

"Senator Palpatine?What's happened?" 

Captain Panaka checks the transmission…

"it seems as if they've cut all the communication down."

An older guy with a long pointed beard says, "A communication shutdown could only mean one thing:invasion." 

Panaka says, "This is a dangerous situation, your highness."

Suddenly a group of battle droids led by Nute Gunray burst in. 

"Drop your weapons," says Nute to the people in the conference room.Come with me." 

And he leads the group out of the palace, then turns to the head battle droid and says, "Take these people to camp Four." 

"Roger Roger…" 

and the Battle droids and their prisoners break away from Rune Haako and Nute Gunray.Now back to Darth Sidious.

"Nute Gunray?" 

He answers, "Yes, Sidious."

"You interrupted the communication, didn't you?You should have at least waited until I was done…" he stopped."Actually, this will work out nicely.Good work.You have landed the invasion now?"

"Yes, sir.We have taken the Queen and everyone with us here prisoner." 

"Good work now…what about the treaty."

"I forgot to mention it to her." 

"You idiot!" 

"I'm going to tell her right now." 

They broke connection and Sidious was thinking to himself, "Good, now they'll be a reason for her to go to the Senate."

Nute Gunray luckily had not gone far from where the battle droids wand he had split. 

"Wait, one more thing."

Nute motions for Rune to produce the treaty, which he has just written, and Rune does. 

"We need you go sign this treaty to make our invasion legal.If you will not comply, we'll take all your people to camps, and your people will suffer and die."

"I will sign no treat," she says. 

"Dang it, she won't sign.What will we tell Sidious?" 

"I don't know," says Rune. 

The battle droids again start leading the people to this camp 4 thingy.At the same time as this, the Jedi are running from the huge Droids…and Droid transports.

Until next time!


	22. 

Anuvuin: episode #22 Jar Jar Binks and The Republic Pilots

**Anuvuin:episode #22 Jar Jar Binks and The Republic Pilots**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escaped from the Trade Federation Control Ship and were dropped off on Naboo while their ship went on to Coruscant to report to the Senate. Darth Sidious has sent out his Apprentice, Darth Maul.The Queen refused to sign the treaty, and the Naboo officials were being led away.

The battle droids again start leading the people to this Camp 4 thingy.At the same time as this, the Jedi are running from the huge Droids…and Droid Transports.Unfortunately, the Republic officials that had brought Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could not be very selective of where they let the Jedi off on Naboo.They had to be fast in order to try to get past the blockade…they only hoped that the Trade Federation hadn't noticed yet.Because of this, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were drooped off right at the scene of the other half of the droid army that had not taken the city.Anyway, as they were running, Qui-Gon came across a strange creature with floppy ears.Qui-Gon knew it would get killed if it stayed, but before he had time to think, the Gungan jumped on him.Obi-Wan saw this, and he grabbed qui-Gon's hand just as he was going down. They ran into the woods with the Gungan.

Then the Gungan says, "messa named Jar Jar Binks." 

Qui-Gong gave him a quick smile and acted as if he was going to leave JarJar.

So Jar Jar says, "I know of someplace wesa can go.Tis a city. 

So JarJar took Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the edge of a lake.

Wesa going underwater.Tis an underwater city." 

So Jar Jar jumps I, followed by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They all swim to the beautiful city that Jar Jar has told them about.Meanwhile, the Republic officials that had taken Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo show up at the Senate.But just as they enter the area, 2 someone reach behind and restrain them, pulling them back into an area.They are dragged to an office.Palpatine releases them there, after locking the door.His helper quickly leaves out of sight.The 2 people stare at Palpatine in disgust. 

"You dirty…" 

Palpatine holds up his hand.

"This is not what it looks like, my friend.I felt that it was in Naboo's best interest to deal with this problem here.You see, you cannot take it to the Senate…if someone that works for the Trade Federation also works for the Senate, there could be trouble.Therefore, we must deal secretly.""All right, you convinced us."

"Good, because it would be unfortunate if it were otherwise.What have you to tell me?" 

"The Trade Federation meant to kill the ambassadors.There seems to be an invasion of some kind…"

"Did the Jedi survive?"

"You know about hem?I thought that part was secret information." 

Palpatine realized the slip, and tried to correct it. 

"Um, well the Supreme Chancellor told me.Remember, I am from that planet."

They nodded, then the second one says, "yes, they survived. We dropped them off on the actual Planet." 

Palpatine seemed to be pondering something. 

The first one says, "There is something seriously wrong there.We should inform the Senate."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, I'll take care of that, don't worry." 

"Don't you think they should hear it from us?" 

"That won't be necessary.I'm sure that after I explain our circumstances, Chancellor Valorum will want Queen Amidala to come here.I assure you, that must be done…this situation is quite out of and.But the communications are shut down on planet.I really don't know haw they're going to contact them.You're dismissed.I have the situation under control.One other thing, I advise you to kept this information confidential.It is to your advantage."

The pilots leave the building and report to the other Republic Pilots, not reporting anything about his incident.Back to Obi-Wan, qui-Gon, and Jar Jar Binks.Finally, they reach the wall of the main city bubble.They are able to pass through the walls, and there is no water inside. 

Jar Jar says, "One other thing.Yousa saved my life.That means I owe you a life debt.It is the law here." 

Qui-Gon Jinn nods as a couple of Gungan guards head their way.

Until next time!


	23. 

Anuvuin: episode #23 The Gungan City and escape to the Ships

Anuvuin:episode #23 The Gungan City and escape to the Ships

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have now met up with Jar Jar Binks.Palpatine and unnamed other person (if you can't guess who it is, you'll find out later) have made sure that the Republic pilots do not tell the Supreme chancellor about the Invasion.Palpatine says he'll do it himself.We'll get back to this subject later.

"One other thing, yousa saved my life. That means I owes you a life debt.It is the law here."

Qui-Gon Jinn nods as a couple of Gungan guards head their way. 

One of them approaches Jar Jar on a weird king of animal (no, it's to a Bantha), "Jar Jar, yousa in big trouble this time." 

One of them pokes him with a stick. 

"Ow!How rude!"Says Jar Jar. 

The guards ignore him as qui-Gon steps forward.

"WE need your help."

The second guard says, "yous going to the Boss."

The guards led Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar to Boss Nass' throne.

Qui-Gon says, "The Naboo are in a lot of trouble. We need your help." 

"Mesas not care about the Naboo…they the ink their heads so big…"

Obi-wan an steps forward, "but you are connected. What happens to one affects the other.You must understand this."

But Boss Nass is still not swayed. Qui-Gon's sees that talk isn't going to work, or that they'll get any help form him. 

"Maybe he has a weak mind, " the thinks.

So, Qui-Gon says, "Thanks for your time.We need some kind of transport to get us tout her." 

It works, and Boss Nass says, "all right, you can take a bongo through the planet core.Its' the fastest way to the Naboo." 

Qui-Gon gives him a little smile. 

"Thank you." 

Then Obi-Wan says, "How are we going to get through?WE need some kind of navigator."

Qui-Gon nods in agreement, remembering something. 

"I saved Jar Jar Binks's life.He owes we what you call a life debt." 

Boss Nass says, "Fine, take him." 

So the 3 of them set off together for the planet core.They run into some big monsters, but get away. (I'm leaving those details out.)Finally they reach the surface of the water.All there jump out in search of Queen Amidala and her people.(I suppose I'll have to have the Padmé thing in, I was originally going to leave that part out, but okay, I'm not going to.)Anyway, remember, those people are being led away by the battle droids.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan can hear the battle droid moving.They move in for a closer view. 

"Master, I think that's them' says Obi-Wan. 

"This way," his master says in reply. 

They jump down, activating their lightsabers as they go down. Obi-Wan and his master slash trough the droids and kill off ever one of them.

Then Qui-Gon says, "We're the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." 

Panaka says, "Your negotiations seem to have failed." 

"The negotiation never took place.They tried killing us. We have to contact the Republic." 

"They've cut down all our communication systems."

qui-Gon nods. 

"Well have to go to Coruscant then."

Captain Panaka stares at Qui-Gon, "that'll be dangerous." 

Queen Amidala looks to her handmaiden (the Queen's protectors) Padmé.

"We are brave, your highness." 

So Amidala says, "all right, I'll plead our case to the Senate." 

Panaka says, "There's a few ships…this way!" 

So they run to the ships.

"We'll have to free that pilot over there." 

(He points to a pilot being held captive by battle droids.) 

"I'll take care of that," says Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nods as he approaches a ship.

A battle droid stops him. 

"I'm taking this people to Coruscant," says qui-Gon.

"Where are you taking them?" 

"To Coruscant."

"That doesn't compute.You're under arrest." 

The battle droids starts to fire the gun, but Qui-Gon slashes through it, Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is attacking the battle droids holding the pilot Ric Olie.Obi-Wan manages to destroy all of them.Ric runs over to his ship.(The one Qui-Gon and ante rest of the are at.)T hey all bard, an after destroying the rest of the droids.There is one droid that's still walking on its' legs, but the rest of it is destroyed.Obi-Wan almost laughs, and would have if they didn't have the blockade to get past.

Until next time!


	24. 

Anuvuin: episode #24 Updates & Plans for the Device and The Blockade

**Anuvuin:episode #24 Updates & Plans for the Device and The Blockade**

Part 2

Previously:Jar Jar Binks was released to Qui-Gon Jinn as part of that life debt thing.Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar travel through the planet core to the surface.The Jedi have rescued the Queen, and they are now about to head off on their way with Ric Olie as the pilot, but only one problem:the blockade.

Before I go any farther, I'll have to go back to the Maurders.You haven't herd about them for a really long time.Yes, The Maurders are in yet another meeting.It's something they haven't' had in a long time.Flabby the Hutt, head of the Cloning Machine Committee, steps forward.Mr. Orange Idiot had already called the meeting to order.

"Well, this is the design we finally came up with for The Device.We have finally acquired all the parts for beginning construction on it. We only have to put it together…who knows how long that could take.Years?" 

Mr. Orange Idiot nods. Then he takes the stand once again.

"Well, it appears as if that part of our plan is falling into order."

"The Plan?" someone asked. 

"Yes, the plan.We will reclaim Dyrnwyn, as well as the entire galaxy itself.The complete plan involves battle, and with battle comes armor, weapons, and ships.We have saved up over the past few years, and we have gotten extra income from the planet Tatooine due to the pod races, gambling, and slaves.We have plans for armor that is uniquely designed from our finest talents.There are also the warships.Now, as you all know, we don't have many ships. Therefore, the construction of these items could also take years.There is also the question of weapons.We have already started in on the production of all these things.It is also part of the plan that all these things are taken care of at the same time.We must attack immediately upon completion of these projects in order to insure surprise…and to make sure the Republic doesn't try to stop us.That's all for now." 

And with that, the meeting closes. Now back to the blockade.Everyone is now on the ship.

Ric Olie says, "Here comes the blockade…"

The Trade Federation ships begin shooting at their ship.Ric Olie does his best to try to avoid being hit, but they get hit.Ric Olie checks to see what happened. 

"The shield generator's been hit!"

Ric Ole says, "I don't do anything until the power's back."

He hit the alarm for the R2 units to go and repair the ship.One by one they went up the elevator to try to repair the shield generator.There were emergency lights on now. But the shots keep coming, eliminating droid after droid.

"We're losing droids fast," says Obi-Wan.

But one droid remains.It keeps at it and repairs it, then goes back in. 

"The power's back!That little droid did it!"

There's a clear path in front of them, and Ric Olie hits the hyperspace button, but they're only in lightspeed for about a minute before he realizes something's very wrong with it.They are out of sight of the Trade Federation, luckily though.

Ric Olie makes the announcement, "the hyperdrive's leaking.Were not going to make it to Coruscant without a repair.We'll have to land somewhere on the way."

Obi-Wan looks at a computer to try and find somewhere where they could land. 

"There, Master.Tatooine.There's no Federation Control there."

"How can you be sure?" asks Captain Panaka. 

"It's controlled by the Hutts," says Qui-Gon.

"You can't take her Royal highness there.The Hutts are gangsters.If they found her, they'd…"

"I t would be no different than landing on a planet controlled by the Trade Federation, except the Hutts aren't' looking for her," say Qui-Gon. 

So Ric Olie sets the course for Tatooine.During the flight they get out the droid that had saved them all.

"This little droid no doubt saved the ship as well as our lives," says queen Amidala. "What is its number?" she asks Captain Panaka. 

He steps forward to look, "Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)." 

"Padmé," the queen says, "clean this droid up.It deserves our gratitude."

So as Padmé cleans R2-D2 they are rapidly approaching the planet of Tatooine.

Until next time!


	25. 

Anuvuin: episode # 25 Anakin and Padmé

**Anuvuin:episode # 25 Anakin and Padmé**

Part 2

Previously:The Maurders have just held a meeting about future plans for taking down the galaxy.The design and plan for the legendary "Device" has been drawn.Not only does their plan involve this dreaded Device, but also warships, weapons, and armor.At the same time as that, Ric Olie's ship with Queen Amidala and the two Jedi aboard, tries to get past the blockade.They get hit and R2-D2 saves them.

"This little droids no doubt saved the ship as well as our lives," says Queen Amidala."What is its number?" she asks Captain Panaka.

He steps forward to look, "Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)."

"Padmé," the queen says, "clean this droid up.It deserves our gratitude." 

So as Padmé cleans R2-D2, they are rapidly approaching the Planet of Tatooine.After hearing that his prize little droid, R2-D2, had been the one that saved them, he smiled.When they were losing all those droids he had been afraid that he had lost him.Anyway, Ric Olie lands the ship on Tatooine near the outskirts of some settlement on Qui-Gon's orders.Obi-Wan looks at the ship.

"We need a new hyperdrive, master.There's no way to repair it." 

Qui-Gon nods."I'm going into this spaceport/settlement, whatever you want to call it, to see if I can get the part.Don't let anyone send any transmissions, we don't want the Trade Federation tracking us."

Qui-Gon leaves with R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks.

After a couple minutes, Captain Panaka calls out and says, "Wait.The queen commands that her handmaiden come with you."

Qui-Gon says, "No, this is dangerous." 

Panaka says, "but the queen wishes it.She's curious about he planet."

Qui-Gon sighs. 

"All right, but I don't think t his is a good idea. Stay close to me." 

As they leave on their way, back at the ship one of the handmaidens acting as Queen Amidala, sat on the ship's throne.You see, Queen Amidala has this handmaiden step in whenever there is danger…whenever the real Queen is in danger. This handmaiden had kept a secret from everyone but Amidala. She had a one-year-old son named Han Solo. She was married, but she did this service for the Queen.Her husband lived on the Planet Corellia.This handmaiden and the queen were best friends.Meanwhile, n that same planet, Han was crying.His father held him tightly.The poor kid was crying for his mother.Mr. Solo knew there was nothing he could do…. his wife was far away from there. She visited as often as she could…she had to have a job to hold support for the family.Mr. Solo had been injured on the job.He had worked in a weapon manufacturing company and they had had a weapon malfunction during testing, and it had injured him enough that he couldn't walk…so he couldn't do anything to bring in any money, so his wife went and found the handmaiden job.It was really high paying.Anyway, back to qui-Gon and the rest of them.As they approached the spaceport, Qui-Gon noticed a few banthas.

He pointed them out to everyone else, "those are banthas…disgusting creatures and they are best left alone."

Finally, they made it to the main street of Mos Espa. After glancing around a moment, he decided on a shop. 

"That one looks good…" 

So qui-Gon, R2, and Padmé went in.

Watto heard the bell ring, so he says, "Get in here, boy!"

Qui-Gon then says, "I need a GAVE TE MODEL #) PAFT FOR MY SHIP."

Watto takes Qui-Gon outside to see if he has the correct part. 

While they're gone, Anakin stares tat Padmé a while, then says, "Are you an angle?" 

The girl is startled.She had thought he was dusting or doing some other kind of work." 

What?"

"An angel.The star pilots say they're the most beautiful creatures. 

"You're a funny little boy." 

"I'm a pilot, you know.Someday I'm going to fly out of here." 

"Have you worked here long?" 

"Sine I was 3, I think.My old master lost me in a pod race to Watto.I think he's a better Master." 

"You're a slave?" 

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." 

"I'm sorry.It's just very strange to me." 

Anakin really admired Padmé, and he had a strange kind of feeling toward her.He had always liked girls, but this one he really was attracted to, even though she was so much older.

"I'm going to marry you," he stated. 

She looked at him strangely. 

"But you're just a little boy."

"I won't always be." 

Padmé says, "look, I'm 14…" 

"And I'm 9." 

Padmé decides to change the subject, and they talked some more.She doesn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.She knew there was no chance between her and a nine year old!Especially since she lived so far away, and was the ruler of Naboo.He was a slave on this planet.Qui-Gon came back.

Until next time!


	26. 

Anuvuin: episode #26 The Sandstorm

**Anuvuin:episode #26 The Sandstorm**

Part 2

Previously:The group has landed on Tatooine in order to make repairs to the ship.Because of this, Qui-Gon goes into town to find the part required.Padmé comes with them, and you've heard about Han.Padmé and Anakin talk.

"I'm going to marry you," he stated.

She looked at him strangely.

"But you're just a little boy."

"I won't always be." 

Padmé says, "look, I'm 14…" 

"And I'm 9."

Padmé decides to change the subject.And they talked some more.She doesn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.She knew there was no chance between her and a nine year old!Especially since she lived so far away, and was the ruler of Naboo.He was a slave on this planet.Qui-Gon came back.Anakin had this intense look about him…at whatever he was looking at.

"He was definitely an interesting person," thought Padmé. 

Little kids, like people about his age, often admired her…because she treated them as equals, and she had gun talking to them…but this boy was different. She wasn't exactly sure how.But the boy kept his thought in his mind (the one about him marrying her).Anyway, while Anakin and Padmé were talking, Qui-Gon was talking to Watto. "Watto had located exactly the part Qui-Gon needed. 

"Republic credits are no good out her," Watto was saying.

Using mind control, Qui-Gon said, "credits will do fine."

"Now they won't!What?You think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your hand like that?Mind tricks don't work on me.Only money."

"That's all I have," says Qui-Gon. 

"You'll have to come up with money somehow, or you're not getting your part." 

Qui-Gon says, "Fine, I'll be back."

Qui-Gon went back into the shop.

"Come on, it's time to go."

He stopped.HE looked at the boy…there was something strange about him, but Qui-Gon didn't have time to give it another thought.As they were leaving.Watto told the boy he could go home.The group made their way back into the streets of Mos Espa.As they went by one stand, Jar Jar saw some food and he reached his long tongue out to get it.

"Hey!Did you pay for that?" 

it was a weird creature named Sebulba.Anakin heard the argument and starts to argue with Sebulba.

"Next time we race, boy…I'll kill you." 

"I don't think so, Sebulba," he says. 

Qui-Gon, R2-D2, and Padmé go to Jar Jar to see what kind of trouble he could be in now.

Anakin says, "Your friend was about to be squashed by Sebulba…he was lucky." 

"Thank you my friend," says Qui-Gon as they start to head off.

Anakin doesn't want to see Padmé go so soon, so he says, "Have you ever had Siesel cakes?I have some money…if you would like some." 

Qui-Gon sighs "Hold on."

He contacts Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan says, "There's been a transmission sent to the Queen from Naboo."

"Don't let them send any transmission.Is there of anything of value on the ship?" 

"No," says Obi-Wan."But the messages says that the people are suffering and dying.What do we do?" 

"I'm not sure, but maybe a solution will present itself…either way, we're running out of time…and there's something about this boy…" he cut the connection. 

Then he catches up with Anakin, Jar Jar, Padmé, and R2-D2.Anakin is talking to an old lady street seller named Jira.He digs for his money, but accidentally drops one of the coins.Qui-Gon bends over to get it.His outfit opens a little …just enough to see the lightsaber.

Anakin says, "I thought I had 4…I guess I only have 3." 

He paid for 3 of them and hands one to Padmé, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar.

"I'm not hungry.You guys can have those."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. Then Qui-Gon turns to leave again. 

The old lady says, "Thanks for that cooling unit you fixed up for me…it really helps.But there's a sandstorm coming up, you'd better get home quick." 

Anakin says, "Do you guys have shelter?" 

Qui-Gon says, "Yes, our ship, it's on the outskirts of town, but…" 

Anakin interrupts him with, "You'll never reach it…sandstorms are very very dangerous.Come to my house.My mom won't mind."

Qui-Gon says," "Oh, all right, they'll probably shut down the ship anyway."

So Anakin takes everyone to his house.It's in the salve quarters.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Shmi comes out. 

"Anakin, who are these people and why are they here," 

"There was a sandstorm and they didn't have shelter. This is Padmé…and I don't know the other's names…."

Qui-Gon steps forward, "Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2, our droid."

"I built a droid.Come and see it," says Anakin pulling Padmé along.

"I'm sorry about this," Qui-Gon says."Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

Shmi now has a problem with diner…. 3 unexpected people to feed.As she begins preparing dinner, Anakin shows Padmé hid droid.

Until next time!


	27. 

Anuvuin: episode #27 Jedi Talk and the pod

**Anuvuin:episode #27 Jedi Talk and the pod**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon and Watto argued at paying for the required part.Anakin then takes everyone to his house because a sandstorm comes up.

"I built a droid. Come and see it," says Anakin pulling Padmé along.

"I'm sorry about his," Qui-Gon says, "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." 

Shmi now has a problem with dinner…3 unexpected people to feed.As she begins preparing dinner, Anakin shows Padmé his droid.

"This is C-3PO.Isn't he great?"

R2-D2 had followed them in. Anakin turns Threepio on. 

"Hello, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations…" 

"He's a Protocol droid to help mom.He's not finished yet. . I have to find coverings fro him." 

R2-D2 goes over to C-3PO and beeps.

"What do you men I'm naked?" 

R2 beeps again. 

"My insides are showing!" 

R2-D2 and C–3PO start a conversation. 

"When the storm clears up, I'll show you my pod…" 

then Shmi says, "Time to eat!"

So Anakin C-3PO, R2-D2, and Padmé go into the kitchen.Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks, and Shmi are already there.Qui-Gon takes this opportunity to study Anakin. 

Qui-Gon thinks, "He's got to have at least some force…and it seems to be above average (Which would make it strong)."

Anyway, Padmé says, "I can't believe they even allow slavery her.You'd think the Republic's anti-slavery laws would…"

Shmi interrupts her with, "The Republic doesn't exist out her.W e have to survive on our own." 

Qui-Gon then asks, "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic that could help us."

Shmi thinks of Lowdun, but shakes her head at anything having to do with Summoner.

Then, after some thought, Anakin asks Qui-Gon, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he says.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" 

Qui-Gon looks at Anakin surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your laser sword.Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

"Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it form him.' 

"I don't think so.No one can kill a Jedi." 

Qui-Gon says, "I wish that were so." 

Then Anakin can't think of anything else to say, so he asks Padmé, "Have you ever seen a pod race?" 

Qui-Gon says, "I've seen podracing on other planets.It's very fast and very dangerous."

"I race pods," says Anakin."I'm the only human who can do it.Watto says he's never heard of humans doing it before." 

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can pod race."

Jar Jar reached his tongue out for a piece of fruit on the table.Qui-Gon grabs his tongue using his own Jedi reflexes. 

"Don't do that again," Then Qui-Gon faces Anakin, "Yes, I am a Jedi." 

"You came here to free all the salves, didn't you."

"No…" 

"Why else would you be here?I dreamed I was Jedi Knight and rescued all the slaves." 

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're here on an important mission to Coruscant."

"Coruscant?How did you get out here in the Outer Rim?" 

"Our ship got damaged, and we had to land here to make repairs," says Padmé. 

Jar Jar says, "Wesas stuck here until we can get the money to pay for our parts."

"I can fix anything!Let me help!" 

"I believe you can, Anakin.There must be some kind of weakness here." 

"Gambling," says Shmi.

"Hey, there's a big pod race tomorrow.I've built a pod.You can enter it and make Watto think it was yours, or he won't let me do it.I can race it for you." 

Shmi says, "Anakin!I die every time Watto makes you do it.N O!I don't want you racing!"

Padmé says, "We can find another way. I'm sure Qui-Gon wouldn't want to put your son in any danger."

Anakin says, "Please, mom.You say the biggest problem in the galaxy is that no one helps each other."

Shmi doesn't like the decision she's about to make, but she says it anyway, "Now, there is no other way.I may not like it, but maybe he was meant to help you." 

Anakin smiles. 

"Thanks mom!"

When they've finished eating, Anakin takes them outside to show them his pod racer. Anakin, C-3PO, R2-D2, a Padmé, and Jar Jar all work on the pod. Qui-Gon watches from the walkway above that leads to the various slave quarters.Shmi joins him.

"He's a very special boy," Qui-Gon says. 

" I know.He's has special…"

"He has special powers." 

Shmi nods with a little smile. 

"He deserves a better life than a slave life.Do you think you can help him." 

Qui-Gon says, "Well…I don't know… I didn't exactly come here to free slaves. " 

Kitster, Anakin's best friend comes over to help on the pod.Qui-Gin and Shmi watch the whole thing. Then finally, they're all finished with the work…Anakin climbs in to make sure it works.

"It's 's working!"

then, Qui-Gon turns to Shmi. 

"Who was the father?"

Shmi doesn't want to tell him about Summoner.

"I don't want to talk about it.He had a father, but he hasn't done anything for Anakin, so he basically doesn't have a father." 

Qui-Gon nods, and now its' getting dark.

Until next time!


	28. 

Anuvuin: episode #28 The Midi-Cholorian Count, The Bet, and the Start of the Race

**Anuvuin:episode #28 The Midi-Cholorian Count, The Bet, and the Start of the Race**

Part 2

Previously:Anakin showed Padmé his pod racer & C-3PO.Anakin found out Qui-Gon was a Jedi, and Qui-Gon realizes that Anakin has the force, Anakin convinced his mother to let him raise money so that Qui-Gon and Padmé could have enough money to buy the hyperdrive.

"I don't want to talk about it.He had a father, but he hasn't done anything for Anakin, so he basically doesn't have a father."

Qui-Gon nods, and now it's getting dark.Just at the end of working on the pod that night, Anakin accidentally cut his finger on something. 

"Ow…"

Qui-Gon had since come down, and Shmi had already gone inside to do some cleaning.Qui-Gon stood next to Anakin.

"It's not bad, come over here and I'll fix you up." 

So Anakin came over to a bench, and Anakin and Qui-Gon sad down. Qui-Gon took out a special kind of test paper just for blood and wiped off Anakin's cut.He them put the test thing in his comlink.

"What are you doing?"Anakin asks.

"Checking your blood for infection."

"Oh…" 

he then cleans out the cut and puts a patch on the area.

"There you go.You'd better go to bed now, Ani.It's getting late and you have that big race tomorrow." 

"Oh, all right…" 

Anakin goes inside.As soon as Qui-Gon is sure that Anakin is out of hearing range, he calls Obi-Wan on the comlink…

"Obi-Wan, I need a midi-cholrian count on the sample I'm sending you."

"Got it, Master." 

Then he uses a little machine. 

"That's strange…there must be a mistake…"

"Just tell me what it is." 

"Over 20 thousand…"

"Thanks."

Obi-wan then says, "but even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chororian count that high." 

"No Jedi has until now.It's the boy, Obi-Wan.I'll tell you about it later.I have a way of getting us out of her." 

"Good because it's getting harder to keep the Queen and her handmaidens from sending a transmission." 

Qui-Gon closed connection. He sat by himself for a little longer, thinking. 

"All these years I've searched for the chosen One. And I'm almost certain it's this boy.I wonder…"

and Qui-Gon makes up his mind to bet on Anakin…and to free both him and his mother.Early the next morning Qui-Gon went to Watto's shop.

"I'd like to enter Anakin in the race today.I have acquired a pod, the fastest one ever." 

(That's what Anakin had told him.) 

Watto says, "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it.And you need any entry fee." 

"My ship will be the fee." 

Qui-Gon laughs.Then Watto continues, 

"I supply the boy, you supply the pod…but I think we'll split the winnings 50-50."

"If it's going to be 50-50, I think there should be a bet.I'll take that bet.If the boy wins, I'll give you the pod in exchange for…say the boy and his mother." 

"No pod is worth 2 slaves…not by a long shot."

"All right, just the boy then." 

"We'll let this decide.It just so happens that I have a chance cube.Blue it's the boy and ret its' his mother."

3 sides of the cue were red. And the one remaining side was blue.Watto throws it. Qui-Gon uses the force to move it so that the side up would be blue.Qui-Gon smiles.

"Well, the boy's not going to win anyway," Watto says angrily, "so it doesn't matter." 

Why do you say that?" 

"Because Sebulba going to win.He always does." 

Qui-Gon thinks to himself, "We'll see. 

By this time Anakin, Kitster, C-3PO, R2-D2, Padmé, and Shmi arrive.Anakin rides with Padmé while his mother rides with Kitster.Watto comes flying over. 

"You'd better stop your friend's betting or I'll end up owning him, too."

"What?" asks Anakin.

"I'll tell you later," says Qui-Gon. 

Now the officials of the race say,

"Well…moves on out, contestants.The race is about o start." 

Anakin along with his helpers move his pod to the starting position. 

Jabba the Hutt (the Hutt in charge of the planet, if you'll remember) says, "Welcome," in Huttese. 

Then he starts reading off the names of all the contestants. 

"And little Anakin Skywalk form Tatooine." 

People cheer for him as they did for everyone.

After Anakin climbs in, Qui-Gon says, "Remember, Ani, use your instincts.Feel don't think.Trust your feelings." 

"I will," says Anakin. 

But something no one had seen was Sebulba…he had cut something on Anakin's pod…he laughs, but a bantha farts right in his face so it doesn't last long.Anyway, the gun goes off and the racers start…but Anakin is left in the dust.

Until next time!


	29. 

Anuvuin: episode #29 The Pod race

**Anuvuin:episode #29 The Pod race**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon tested Anakin's midi-cholorian level, which he found to be extremely high!Qui-Gon now thinks Anakin is the Chosen One from the one Legend.Then Qui-Gon went to Watto and made a bet with him that Anakin would win and if he did, Anakin would be freed, if not then they would lose their ship. The race then starts; Anakin's was not working because of what stupid Sebulba had done to it.

Anyway, the gun goes off and the racers start…but Anakin is left in the dust. Anakin immediately knows that someone had tampered with it…Sebulba probably. Anakin was mad!It was so unfair!

"This isn't fair!"

but Anakin knew he couldn't waste time fretting about it.He got out of the pod, then saw exactly what had gone wrong, fixed it by replacing the wire with a spare had had on hand (he had learned the hard way to take such necessary precautions when racing with Sebulba or any other charter.) 

"Why do other people have to ruin things for everyone else?" thought Anakin as he quickly repaired his pod. 

He jumped back in the pod, waited for it to charge up on power, then he wan off. Shmi, Padmé, Jar Jar, and Qui-Gon had worried looks on their faces. 

"The boy would never win," thought Shmi, Padmé, and Jar Jar."He doesn't even have a change now."

However, qui-Gon did not give up on him. 

"Sure, it'll just have to be all the hard to win…he'll have to work extra hard, but I believe eh can still do it.He must do it."

Anakin could quickly see that his pod truly was the fastest…he was flying by some of the stragglers.After dodging many rocks, getting shot at by sandpeople, passing little canyons, and going through caves, Anakin had managed to work himself to the leader of the race:Sebulba through tricky moves. Along the way, several racers had smashed into walls and formations and had lost their lives.Anakin was able to avoid these obstacles through his special instincts.Anyway, the were just getting to the hardest part of the whole trip:Begger's Canyon. Sebulba was very aware that Anakin was on his tail, so he tried cutting Anakin off.Sebulba was low enough that he would stoop to trying to kill Anakin, and that's exactly what he tried doing. They were nearing the Canyon edge with a deadly rock at one corner. Sebulba tired to lure Anakin over to it.That was a very dusty area…the dust was so think that a person couldn't see the danger though it.However, Anakin knew it was there through his Jedi powers…he sensed the danger, and his quick reflexes fell in as he jerked the pod at the last minute on the service ramp…and with a few flicks of the controls, Anakin flew right over and ahead of Sebulba in Begger's Canyon. Sebulba was furious. After they were out of the Canyon and the finish line was in sight, Sebulba tried ramming into Anakin[s pos.He knew he couldn't get hit without actually going toward Sebulba because eh impact would be so grate that he would smash into the wall beside him if he didn't.This move made by Anakin caused their pod wiring to be caught one each other.Anakin knew they couldn't stay like that for long so he pulled sharp to the opposite side.Sebulba would have messed with Anakin's pod more, with all these devices and instruments that Anakin had learned Sebulba had the hard way, in previous races.So, after pulling hard to one side, it disentangled the pods, sending Sebulba to the ground.The impact of Anakin's pod hitting Sabula's had caused Sebulba pod to become seriously damaged. Anakin's was built much better so it barely had an effect on his won pod.Anakin's pod crossed the finish line just as Sebulba'shit the ground. Sebulba was **_mad_**, but not dead or inured.Jabba had been sleeping the entire time, and Bib Fortuna, had to wake him up.Jabba announced that little Anakin Skywalker had just won the race and everyone else could go home.But Sebulba wasn't the only one angered by the outcome of the race, so was Watto. To Watto it meant losing one of his best slaves as well as one of his best pod race driver's Qui-Gon Jinn came back to see Watto after the race. Watto glanced at him, shaking his fist. 

"You know knew that boy was going to win, somehow you knew!"

Qui-Gon's reply to that was, "Whenever you bet, sometimes you lose, my friend.I'll bring the boy back here to have his slave device deactivated." 

Watto says, "It was unfair you can't have him."

Qui-Gon looks at him and says, "I could bring it up with the Hutts…" 

"No, that's okay.Fine take him, he's yours." 

So, qui-Gon joined the proud group going back to Anakin's house.

Until next time!


	30. 

Anuvuin: episode #30 A Promise made and the Sith meet the Jedi

**Anuvuin:episode #30 A Promise made and the Sith meet the Jedi**

Part 2

Previously:The Pod race, which Anakin just won, just took place. Qui-Gon has just gone over to Watto to talk to him about the bet. Watto is angry!

"I'll bring the boy back here to have his slave device deactivated." 

Watto says, "It was unfair.You can't have him."

Qui-Gon looks at him and says, "I could bring it up with the Hutts…" 

"No, that's okay, fine, he's yours."

So, qui-Gon joined the proud group going back to Anakin's house.Anakin was proud of winning the money for Padmé and Qui-Gon who needed it to complete an important Republic mission. He had now way of knowing that he was now free.As they all entered the house, Anakin turned around. 

"I guess you can get out of here now…."

He looked sad.He really liked Padmé in an unusual way.

But Qui-Gon put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and said, "You're free."

Anakin whirled around t face Qui-Gon, "What?!" 

"I made a deal with Watto before the race…that if you won you would be free."

Anakin didn't know what to do or say, so he turns to his mother. 

She had a broad smile as she says, "Now your drams can come true, Ani."

Anakin suddenly realizes something, "but what about mom, is she free too?"

"I tried to free her, too, but Watto wouldn't have it."

Anakin starts to cry.

"I can't leave you."

Shmi says, "This path has been placed before you, Ani.You must do what your heard tell s you. Don't base your decision on me." 

"Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your hard tell you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then we will see each other again." 

Then she turns to Qui-Gon.

"Is he to become a Jedi?" 

Qui-Gon says, "Yes." 

Anakin then says to his mother, "and when I am a Jedi, I'm going to come back and free you and all the other slaves, I promise!"

Shmi smiles knowing full well that they may never see each other again.They had towards the ship as someone else who has not been mentioned for a while also does. Darth Maul is on an assignment for Darth Sidious, remember. Darth Maul had pulled together information and was able to find out that the ship that had gotten past the blockade was reported to be seen on Tatooine.It was bantha Stephanie that had provided that information. Bantha Stephanie was Sidious' lover.They were actually planning on getting married in secret.Anyway, Darth Maul had gone out in search of the Jedi as soon as he had found they had disappeared.Maul had sent out probes in order to locate the Jedi. He had finally come up with something instead of the usual nothing.This probe searched for them by sending the midi-cholroian.Anyway, Qui-Gon had just taken Anakin to be slave deactivated after laving the house, It had been hard, Shmi had hld Ankain in a final hug and kiss before ltetting him go.Anakin had left C-3pO for his mother and had taken a special give h made for Padmé out of ivory.It was as they were in sight of the ship that Darth Maul came and dove at Anakin. Qui-Gon sensed danger and turned to see Darth Maul.

"Anakin, drop."

Anakin jumped down in a flat position and Darth Maul jumped form his vehicle from a red lightsaber activated in hand. 

Qui-Gon immediately ignited his own lightsaber while turning to Anakin and saying, "Run, Ani.Get on the ship and tell them to take off while flying low."

Anakin ran for it s Qui-Gon and Darth Maul fought. 

"Finally we meet, Jedi."

Qui-Gon ignored Maul as he saw the ship coming for him. The ramp was out.Qui-Gon used the force to help him make the jump.The ramp closed as they flew away.

Anakin says, "Are you all right, Mr. Qui-Gon sir?"

Obi-Wan says, "What was it?"

"I'll be all right.I'm not sure what it was.Whatever it was, it was well trained in the Jedi ways.My guess is that it was after the queen." 

He then extended his hand to point to Obi-Wan.

Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Anakin saw Obi-Wan lightsaber. 

"Wow, you're a Jedi, too?"

They both laughed as Obi-Wan smiled and said, "and apprentice."

The day's event had made Anakin extremely tired, and it was night now. Anakin fell asleep in a corner as Padmé approached the message center.

Until next time!


	31. 

Anuvuin: episode #31 The Ivory Gift and Inside Palpatine's Office

**Anuvuin:episode #31 The Ivory Gift and Inside Palpatine's Office**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon told Anakin he was free. There was some discussion, and finally Anakin made a promise to his mother that when he became a Jedi Knight, he would come back and free here and all the rest of the slaves.Dearth Maul tracking Anakin) and he tried to kill Qui-Gon.Anakin ran to the ship and the ship took off after Qui-Gon jumped on the ramp.Then they headed on their way.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Anakin saw Obi-Wan's lightsaber. 

"Wow, you're a Jedi, too?" 

They both laughed as Obi-Wan smiled and said, "an apprentice." 

The days' events had made Anakin extremely tired…and it was night now. Anakin fell asleep in a corner as Padmé approached the message center.She listened to the tracer message and turned away very sadly.

Then Anakin looked up and said, "What's wrong?"

She turned toward him startled. 

She walked over to him and said, "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep.I'm too cold." 

Padmé reached for a nearby blanket to cover him up. 

"Space is very cold, Ani.You come from a warm planet.A little too warm for my taste.You miss you m other, don't you?" 

Anakin nodded. 

Then Padmé says, "A lot of things will change when we get to the capital, but I wont forget you.I care about you."

"I care for you, too.I made this for you." 

Anakin hands her the ivory object that he had carved for her. 

Then he adds, "for you to remember me by.It'll bring you good fortune." 

He looked up at her as he gave it to her and locked eyes with her for a second. 

She looked at the object now in her hand, "Thanks, but I don't need this to remember you by." 

Anakin fell asleep, so she left the room and covered him.Now they're approaching Coruscant.Anakin was woken up and is up front with Ric Olie asking questions about the controls of the ship.Qui-Gon was standing back watching.

Ric Olie says, "You catch on pretty quick."

Qui-Gon knew that was an understatement…Anakin was an extremely bright person because of both his midi-cholorian level and force level.Anyway, Ric Olie starts the landing procedures for landing on Coruscant.

"Coruscant…the entire planet is a city.It's the city of lights." 

The view is spectacular from the ship at this distance. 

"Look, Senator Palpatine and Supreme Chancellor Valorum are down there waiting for us." 

Ric Olie was still talking to Anakin.HE lands the ship.Anakin, Qui-Gon, and the rest all wet down the ramp. Queen Amidala goes over to talk to the Senator from Naboo: Palpatine. Anakin smiles at Padmé. 

There are certain procedures that we must discuss."

He leads her into his office.All Senators and the Supreme Chancellor have their own offices that they can rent out if they choose.Of course not every Senator does…there are way too many planets and organizations represented in the Senate for that.Before they leave, 

Chancellor Valorum says, "I have called a special session of the Senate too here your case." 

"Thank you, Chancellor.It is greatly appreciated!" 

She then leaves with Palpatine. Qui-Gon turns to the Supreme Chancellor.

"I must talk to the Jedi Council.Our situation ahs just become worse." 

Valorum nods. 

Before they go Anakin says, "I'd like to say good-bye to Padmé.I may never see her again." 

Qui-Gon nods.Anakin goes to the reserved room where the queen is getting ready. AS Anakin enters he asks for Padmé.

The handmaiden who let him in says, "She's not here right now."

Queen Amidala overheard it and says, "I sent Padmé on an errand." 

Anakin says, "I came to say good-bye to her.I may never see her again."

Amidala smiles, "I will tell her for you."

Anakin says, "Thank you," and leaves with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for the next building over.

Now Amidala goes to Palpatine's office.She couldn't meet with him before when he had led her to the office right after landing on Naboo…you'll find out later why. Anyway, Palpatine faces Amidala. 

"Chancellor Valorum has called a special meeting of the Senate, because of our situation." 

"Do you think they will side with us?" 

Palpatine looks at her with a smile that if you looked closely, it would be mean.

"To be frank, I don't think they will. The Republic is not what it once was.It's run by a bunch of corrupt politics.There is no concern for the people. I doubt anything will be done to help our tragedy.The Supreme Chancellor does not have our best interest in mind.I suggest a new Supreme Chancellor, should be elected.A stronger one…one who will not let our situation continue." 

He looks directly at her as he prepares to continue.

Until next time!


	32. 

Anuvuin: episode #32 The Senate

**Anuvuin:episode #32 The Senate**

Part 2

Previously:Anakin and Obi-Wan met.Then, Anakin and Padmé had a nice little conversation.He gave her a special gift that he had made for her.They share a special moment. They then landed on Coruscant where Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum were waiting. Valorum has called a special session of the Senate just for Queen Amidala. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leave for the Jedi Council.Anakin stops by to see Padmé, but she isn't there because Queen Amidala is (that will make sense later, truest me!)Amidala is now in a deep discussion with Palpatine.

"Chancellor Valorum has called a special meeting of the Senate because of our situation." 

"Do you think they will side with us?"

Palpatine looks at her with a smile that if you looked closely, it would be mean.

'To be frank, I don't think they will.The Republic is not what it once as.It's run by a bunch of corrupt politics. There is not concern for the people.I doubt anything will be done to help our tragedy.The Supreme Chancellor does not have our best interest in mind.I suggest a new Supreme Chancellor should be elected.A stronger one…one who will not let our situation continue."

He looks directly at her as he prepares to continue.

You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

(This would get rid of Valorum and start the election process for a new Supreme Chancellor).

Then to be realistic, I think we're going to have to except Federation control." 

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"But Valorum has been our strongest supporter. I will not allow that to happen, Senator.Our people are suffering and dying.Is there no other way?" 

"You could submit a plea to the courts.

He looked at her again. 

"But the courts take even longer than the Senate."

Just then the door opened and Supreme Chancellor Valorum came in.

"The meeting is scheduled to start in 5 minutes." 

"Thank you, Chancellor," Palpatine says.

Amidala and Palpatine make their way over to the Senate…Valorum starts the meeting, since he is the Supreme Chancellor at this point in the story.

Valorum then says, "The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo."

Palpatine pressed the switch that brought them to the middle of everything.

"Delegates of the Senate, I came her to discuss a certain tragedy n our planet which stared right here with the Trade Federation."

The Senator from the Trade Federation says, "I object.You have no proof."

Valorum says, "The chair does not recognize the Senator form the trade Federation at this time."

Then Palpatine continues, "I would like Queen Amidala, recently elected Queen of Naboo to speak on our behalf." 

"Senators, Delegates f the Senate, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances.Our planet has been invaded by the Trade Federation."

The Senator from the Trade Federation once again says, "I object, I recommend that a commission be sent to ascertain the truth." 

Another Senator from a Federation friendly planet says, "a commission must be sent." 

"The Point…" 

Valorum is interrupted by his advisors.

Palpatine takes the opportunity to talk to Amidala"this is where Supreme Chancellor Valorum's strength will fall, and too he's under the pay of the Trade Federation, I might add."

Valorum then turns to Amidala, "The point is made.A commission will be sent."

Amidala steps forward, "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die wile you discuss this in a committee.It is clear to me that the Republic no longer functions.I suggest new leadership is needed.I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Palpatine smiled and Valorum saw it.

Valorum looked a t Palpatine betrayed as everyone started shouting, "Vote now, Vote now!" 

Valorum had to sit down.Palpatine was up to something, Valorum knew.Anyway, the meeting ended, and Palpatine and Amidala returned to the meeting room they were in before.Amidala was there before Palpatine was.Panaka was beside Palatine when they came in. 

"Great news…Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme chancellor." 

Palpatine couldn't help but smile at this. 

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one."

"Who else has been nominated?" asks Amidala.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and someone from Malastare that I don't remember the name of."

Palpatine gets up to go the couch to do some more talk.You will also see what took place at the Jedi Council at the same time.

Until next time!


	33. 

Anuvuin: episode #33 Anakin and the Jedi Council

**Anuvuin:episode #33 Anakin and the Jedi Council**

Part 2

Previously:Palpatine talks to Amidala and suggests that new leadership may be needed in the Senate in order for them to take action against the Trade Federation.After their talk the special Senate meeting is held in which Amidala feels the only things she can fall back on is Palpatine's suggestion for pushing for new leadership. Most everyone quickly favors the move and Palpatine, Bail Antilles, and a 3rd person are nominated.Amidala is once again talking with Palpatine.

"Great news…Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." 

Palpatine couldn't help but smile at this.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one." 

"Who else has been nominated?" asks Amidala.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and someone from Malastare that I don't remember the name of." 

Palpatine gets up to go to the couch to do some more talk.HE faces Amidala again.

"I will be elected Supreme Chancellor. There is much sympathy for us n the Senate. And when I am Supreme chancellor, I promise to end corruption and to restore the glory of the Republic to what it once was."

Amidala made a decision. 

"I see that I can do no more here.I pray that you bring order and compassion to the Senate…this is your arena, Senator.I must return to mine.My place is with my people and our fates will be the same." 

This surprised Palpatine. 

"Go back? But they'll force you to sign the treaty." 

"I will sign no treaty, Senator.Captain, ready my ship."

Amidala left followed by Captain Panaka.Palpatine had a worried look on his face, but that soon left as he realized that whatever happened after this point to Naboo no longer mattered…he'd gotten what he'd wanted.Now, back to the Jedi Temple.You will se what took place at the Jedi Council at the same time. While Anakin was looking for Padmé, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone before the Council.Qui-Gon now stood in the middle.He had just explained what head taken place with the mysterious warrior.Yoda looked a Mace Windu.

Mace Windu says, "I don't think the Sith could have returned without our knowing." 

Yoda says, "heard to see the Dark Side is."

Then Mace Windu says, "We must discover the identity of your attacker.Keep up the good work."

This was meant as a dismissal for the two Jedi.Obi-Wan started leaving, but glanced back puzzled that qui-Gon had not gone with him, but remained thee. 

"More to say, have you?" says Yoda. 

"I have discovered a person with cells with the highest midi-cholorian count found in any life form I've seen.It is a boy…"

Mace Windu says, "You refer to the Jedi legend of the one that will bring balance to the Force.You presume it to be this boy."

"I don't presume…I…" 

"But you do.Revealed your opinion is, "says Yoda. 

"I only ask that the boy be tested." 

The Council members look at each other, and then Mace Windu says, "bring him before us, then."

So Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon go to get Anakin.While they're gone, they learn that queen Amidala has decided to return to Naboo and that the Senate will vote for a new Supreme Chancellor. When Anakin faces the Council, Mace Windu gives him a test where he changes the image on his side and Anakin can't see it.The boy must tell him what he thinks it is using his feelings and instincts. Anakin got every single one right, and Mace Windu nodded to Yoda. 

Yoda says, "How feel you/"

"Cold, sir."

"Afraid, I think,' says Mace Windu. 

"No, sir." 

"See through you we can. 

Afraid to lose your mother," says another Council member. 

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Everything," replies Yoda."Fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate…hat leads to suffering."

"He is too old," says Mace Windu. 

In reality, the Jedi Council was trying to come up with reasons not to let Anakin become a Jedi.They knew how strong his Force was and knew that it could be very dangerous for someone with that high of a force level to become a Jedi.There was always the Dark Side possibility…especially with the Sith around again. Someone with that strong a Force on the Dark Side would be almost impossible to stop…unless someone else with about that same level tried to stop that person.It was impossible for them to find another person with that high of a Force…they knew Qui-Gon was right, he was the chosen One.Anyway, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were escorted in at this point.

Mace Windu says, "The Force is strong in him." 

"He is to be trained then," states Qui-Gon, pleased.

"No," says Mace Windu, he will not be trained." 

"No?" says Qui-Gon.

He comes up behind Anakin and puts his arms on his shoulders.

I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner, then." 

Obi-Wan was shocked by this.

Yoda says, "an apprentice you already have, Qui-Gon." 

"Impossible to take on another.The Code forbids it," says another Council member.

Qui-Gon says, "Obi-Wan has been a great apprentice, and although he has much to learn about the living Force, there is little more he can learn from me."

Obi-Wan steps forward.

"I am ready to face the trials." 

"Our own Council we will keep on who is Ready.What know you of ready?"

Qui-Gon says, "But he is the Chosen One, you must see it." 

Yoda says, "The Chosen One the boy may be, but clouded this boy's future is."

"We will decide Skywalker's fate later, now is not the time.Queen Amidala is returning to her planet, which may draw out this mysterious attacker.The Senate has chosen to vote for a new Supreme Chancellor." 

Qui-Gon knew better than to argue with the Council any further. They all leave to meet back up with the Queen. They must still protect her.

Until next time!


	34. 

Anuvuin: episode #34 Battle Plans and Ouch Time

**Anuvuin:episode #34 Battle Plans and Ouch Time**

Part 2

Previously:Palpatine again talked to Amidala.He displays his over confidence that he will be elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.Palpatine promises to bring back the glory of the Republic and to end corruption.Amidala decides to go back, which she tells Palpatine.Meanwhile, Anakin was brought before the Jedi Council…and they agreed that the Force was very strong in him.Qui-Gon tried to get him trained, but the Council doesn't approve.

"We will decides Skywalker's fate later.Now is not the time. Queen Amidala is returned to her planet, which may draw out this mysterious attacker.The Senate has chosen to vote for a new Supreme chancellor."

Qui-Gon knew better than to argue with the Council any further. They all leave to meet back up with the queen.They must still protect her.

So, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Amidala, R2-D2, Captain Panaka, Ric Olie, and all the others get back on the ship to Naboo.Darth Sidious makes contact to Darth Maul, Nute Gunray, and Rune Haako.(Darth Maul went to Naboo immediately after his fight with Qui-Gon).

Sidious says, "Queen Amidala is on her way back to Naboo.Kill her…we have no more further need of her.Kill them all." 

Darth Sidious cuts the transmission. 

While they're on the way back, Jar Jar says, "Wesa Gungans are mighty warriors. Wesa have a grand army." 

Padmé turns to Jar Jar, "Do you think they'd help us in our fight against the Trade Federation?"

Jar Jar nods.

After they land on Naboo, Padmé says, "Jar Jar says that they have a grand army…we need their help in taking back what's ours."

Jar Jar left to find that they had left their city and had gone to the hiding place.Jar Jar leads them there.Boss Nass was sitting high up as the group approached.

Queen Amidala steps forward and says, "We need your help.I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." 

Boss Nass stares at her."Youasa think you have bigger heads than ours.Yousa brought the mechanics."

Padmé steps forward.

"I am Queen Amidala…this is my loyal body guard and protection.I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary."

Anakin looks at Qui-Gon with a weird look on his face.This was a total surprise to him.However, Qui-Gon had suspected this ever since they left Naboo.Amidala was Amidala whenever Padmé wasn't mentioned.(In other words she was Amidala in the Senate and with the talks with Palpatine.When they escaped form Naboo, Mrs. Solo was disguised as Amidala.This is the reason Mrs. Solo, as Queen Amidala, could not talk to Palpatine right after their landing on Coruscant.)

"I ask you to help us in our struggle…no I beg you to help us."

She kneels and so does everyone else.Boss Nass bursts out laughing again, "Youso no think you are greater than us.Maybe we can be friends." 

Then Amidala moved in to discuss the Battle Plan.

"Artoo?" she says.

He displays an image of the Naboo Palace through his message light.

Then her recorded voice says, "Captain Panaka and I must enter her and get to the Viceroy.The battle outside is a distraction. The real battle will take place inside the palace." 

Then she continues live, "The Gungans will provide the distraction."

Qui-Gon says, "It is a well conceived plan, although there is a great possibility that many Gungans lives will be lost." 

Boss Nass says, "Wesa ready to do our part."

Obi-Wan adds, "and if one Viceroy escapes, he may bring back an entire new droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to capture the Viceroy…everything depends on it.As for the Gungans…I've thought of that.If some of our pilots were to knock out the droid ship, then all the droids will be useless," Amidala says. 

Qui-Gon says, "Yes, but there is a possibility that the ship's weapons will not penetrate the shields." 

"Yes, it is a risk, but one we must take," Amidala says. 

Boss Nass says to Jar Jar, "For bringing the Gungans and the Naboo together, I'm going to make you the grand bombard general." 

The Gungans go off in formation in preparation for battle.

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako make contact with Darth Sidious, "There's a huge army made up of natives headed this way." 

Sidious replies with, "She's more foolish than I thought.Wipe the m out, all of them."

They send a whole bunch of droid transports to meet the advancing Gungan army. The Gungans put up a shield. The transports open up as huge rows of battle droids open out and down.They are all activated at the same time and reach for their weapons and do a right face together, resembling a marching band. The advance forward with their weapons aimed at the Gungans. 

"Oh-ow, Ouch time," says Jar Jar.

Meanwhile the others make their way towards the palace.

Until next time!


	35. The Naboo Battle

Anuvuin: episode #35 The Naboo Battle

**Anuvuin:episode #35 The Naboo Battle**

Part 2

Previously:The Companions in this story (Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Amidala, R2-D2, Captain Panaka, Ric Olie, the handmaidens, and all the rest that have been in that group up to this point) go back to Naboo.Darth Sidious tells the Trade Federation leaders on Naboo to kill Amidala because he has no further use for her.Jar Jar leads the rest of the Companions to the Gungans secret place where Padmé reveals her true identity as Queen Amidala. She convinces Boss Nass and the rest of the Gungans to help in their struggle. R2-D2 then displays the attack plan for taking back Naboo.She explains that they will get to the Federation Leader and turn him over to the Republic while the Gungans cause a distraction by drawing the droid army away form the cities.Pilots will try to knock out the droid control ship in hopes to spare many Gungan's lives.Jar Jar Binks was made general.A droid army has formed to meet them and is advancing towards them.

The Gungans put up a shield. The Transports open up as huge rows of battle droids open out and down. They are all activated at the same time and reach for their weapons and do a right face together, resembling a marching band.They advance forward (marking time 8, forward march 8, and doing segments…just kidding!)With Their weapons aimed at the Gungans. 

"Oh-ow, Ouch time," says Jar Jar.

Meanwhile the others make their way towards the palace.

Once they reach the main hanger, Amidala (Padmé…from now on I will say Amidala when I mean her and Mrs. Solo in disguise when I mean the decoy) says, "All right, men (talking to the pilots) into your ships!" 

AS soon as she says this, Qui-Gon moves over to Anakin and says, "I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there, Ani.Stay there.I'm not allowed to train you, so just pay close attention." 

Anakin says, "Sure." 

Just as the pilots start running to their ships, a few destroyer droids (the ones with shields) start firing. Amidala and Captain Panaka try shooting at them, but their efforts are useless against the shields.One of the pilots gets shot and killed by a destroyer droid.The pilots run to their ships and take off. There is one ship remaining because of the dead pilot. Anakin runs for the cockpit, and R2-D2 is automatically pulled up.

AS the others run past him, Qui-Gon stops to say, as Anakin starts to climb out, "Stay in that cockpit." 

"But I…"

"Stay in the cockpit."

So Anakin climbs back into it. But the destroyer droids turn and start shooting at the companions. 

"Artoo, we've got to do something!"

R2 beeps and his message appears on the screen in front of Anakin.

"I'm trying, I'm Trying." 

Anakin starts pushing buttons and what would be accidentally, but is really instinctively, because of the force, pushes the forward button. 

"Oops, wrong one.Maybe it's this one." 

HE pushes another button and it's the right one. The ship is still moving forward, but Anakin nails every single destroyer droid.But the ship continues going into a flight sequence.R2-D2 beeps. 

"I can't…I think we're on automatic pilot!"

Anakin's ship takes off and heads for the droid control ship on automatic pilot.NO one notices that Anakin took off…as soon as the droids were eliminated; they all ran for the main door leading to the rest of the palace from the hanger.They all knew that Anakin had destroyed the droids, but they didn't take much notice to it because their minds were set on the task ahead of them.Just as they reach the door, it opens and right in the middle stands Darth Maul.

Qui-Gon steps forward and says, "We'll take care of this," indicating himself and Obi-Wan. 

As they ignite their lightsabers, Maul pulls out his…but this time the deadliness is revealed…it's a double lightsaber with a blade at both ends.

Amidala yells to Panaka, "We'll have to take the long route.This way!"

Mrs. Solo in disguise with a group of other people has already started on their route.Amidala and Panaka with their people take a side hallway.

Until next time!


	36. The Jedi vs. Maul and The Capture of the...

Anuvuin: episode #36 The Jedi vs

**Anuvuin:episode #36 The Jedi vs. Maul and The Capture of the Viceroy**

Part 2

Previously:They enter the Palace via the hanger.The pilots took off, as well as Anakin.Anakin had destroyed the destroyer droids and had taken off.No one noticed when he took off.Just before they enter the palace, Darth Maul jumps out and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon begin to fight him.The 2 other groups take the long way around.

Mrs. Solo in disguise with a group of other people has already started on their route.Amidala and Panaka with their people take a side hallway.Neither group runs into much trouble until they reach the main floor.(I'm shortening all of the parts up, if you don't mind)Rune Haako and Nute Gunray step out with their guard's weapons pointed at Amidala's group.

Amidala says, "Put down your weapons, they win this round."

Amidala's is hoping that they'll lead her to the throne room, which is exactly where they want to go.Rune Haako and Nute Gunray along with their guards lead them inside the throne room with the doors still up.Mrs. Solo in disguises' group appears further down the hallway.

The Federation Leaders say, "After her, this one's a decoy!"

All the guards run for the fake Queen Amidala.As soon as they leave, Amidala goes over to her throne and opens a secret compartment on her throne arm and pulls out some blasters. She throws them to the people with her on her side. 

"Captain!" she says throwing one of him."Seal the door."

"Now," she says after Panaka does this, "We will discuss a new treaty." 

Rune and Nute know that they have been tricked ad can do nothing about it. They held the Federation leaders at gunpoint.Now onto the Jedi.They have all just ignited their lightsabers. 

You're no match for me!" yells Maul. 

Obi-Wan and qui-Gon remain as calm as possible, they start to fight.Darth Maul is quick, there's no doubt about it, but this is nothing the Jedi can't handle, they know.Maul fights Obi-Wan with one side of the lightsaber and Qui-Gon with the other.Darth Maul gets a nasty idea.He surveyed the place enough to decide where would be a good place where he would clearly have the advantage.HE decided on leading them to the deadliest part in the whole place.Maul does several flips and once he even kicked Qui-Gon down. Anyway, they are now fighting on a ledge when Obi-Wan goes for an attack.Maul blocks it and kicks Obi-Wan off the ledge. Qui-Gon continues to fight Maul. 

"This man is pure evil," thinks Qui-Gon.

Maul is thinking, "at last I get to kill Jedi!"

Darth Maul runs to the place he has chosen for killing them…behind a series of deadly red lasers in an area with a deep pit. Qui-Gon runs after him, but doesn't quite make it through all the lasers.The lasers come on every couple of minutes…30 seconds they're on, then 30 seconds they're off. There's a safe place between the different lasers. The last one stopped qui-Gon.Obi-Wan uses the Force to hop him jump to the level his friend Qui-Gon is on to help him, but he is stopped just after the first one. Darth Maul smiles meanly at the Jedi.Qui-Gon kneels down and prays.The 2 minutes are soon up and the lasers come down.Qui-Gon runs and is now in the same room as Darth Maul.Obi-Wan runs as fast and as hard as he can, but those 30 seconds are soon up and the last laser stops him.Obi-Wan is forced to watch helplessly as Qui-Gon fights Maul.After 20 seconds of clashing swords, on Qui-Gon's next attack, Darth Maul draws back meanly, and instead of using the end of the double lightsaber he normally would (both sides are still ignited), he lunges the other side into Qui-Gon with a fast movement. 

"No!!!" screams Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon falls to the floor. 

Just then the 30 seconds are up and Obi-Wan rushes out. This really made Obi-Wan mad, but he held his anger in check as he strove to only use the Force for defense.It wasn't as if Darth Maul were trying to turn Obi-Wan over to the Dark Side or something, because he wasn't.That thought never crossed his mind.Why should it…Obi-Wan had about the same level of Force as Maul.It wasn't strong or anything.Just high average.Anyway, Obi-Wan went after Maul with a sense of determination for stood.Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was not dead yet, but the wound was probably fatal and he didn't have much time left.

Until next time!


	37. Qui-Gon’s Death and Obi-Wan’s Promise

Anuvuin: episode #37 Qui-Gon's Death and Obi-Wan's Promise

Anuvuin:episode #37 Qui-Gon's Death and Obi-Wan's Promise

Part 2

Previously:Amidala and her crew were able to capture the Viceroy by tricking the Trade Federation into leading them into the throne room, and then having them think that Mrs. Solo is really Amidala. They seal the door and now have the Federation leaders as prisoners.Also, The Jedi and Darth Maul fought.Darth Maul seriously wounded Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anyway, Obi-Wan went after Maul with a sense of determination for good.Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was not dead yet, but the wound was probably fatal l and he didn't have much time left.Darth Maul attacked Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan reacted faster than Qui-Gon had…not because e had d stronger force (he didn't …they had about the save level) but because he was younger.Obi-Wan and Darth Maul are approximately the same age.Darth Maul tried to do what he had with Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan was too fast.When Maul started to lunge the other end forward, Obi-Wan made a fast movement with his lightsaber and cut it in half.Maul kicked the other end into the deep pit…reactor core o whatever it was.Maul now had the same size blade that Obi-wan had.This distracted Obi-Wan (the kicking the other end into the pit) and Darth Maul tried kicking Obi-Wan into it.Obi-Wan lost his balance and dropped his lightsaber in the process.Luckily, Obi-Wan found something sticking out of the pit the grab onto, but he knew he was in trouble. Darth Maul smiled meanly.He would kill Obi-Wan and Darth Sidious would be pleased he was sure.Darth Maul enjoyed watching Obi-Wan hang on.

"Only a couple more minutes," he told himself, and he would kill him! 

He kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber over the edge.Maul loved watching other people's suffering, especially the Jedi. But those couple of seconds proved fatal to Darth Maul as Obi-Wan tired to remain clam.Obi-Wan helplessly saw his lightsaber hit the sides of the pit as it went t down.He winced…he knew eh had little time before Maul would d o the same to him.He glanced around.What could he do?Then his eyes fell on Qui-Gon…and his lightsaber. 

"If I could get that…"

and Obi-Wan made up his mind as to what to do next.He reached out with the force and moved Qui-Gon's lightsaber as he also used it t help himself jump up.Obi-Wan ignited Qui-Gon's lightsaber on his way up and drove it into Darth Maul…and cut him in half.Darth Maul's body fell into the pit.Obi-Wan ran over to Qui-Gon and tried to help him. 

"You're too late, Obi-Wan." Meaning that Qui-Gon was going to die.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he started crying. 

"No, master…" 

"Well done, Obi-wan.You must o to the council and tell them what happened.I only have minutes left."

Obi-Wan started crying some more.

Qui-Gon continues, "You've been a good apprentice.You are already a much wiser man than I am, and I foresee you to become a great Jedi.Obi-Wan…promise me you will train the boy.He is the Chosen one."

Obi=Wan nodded, "I will, master."

Qui-Gon nodded to acknowledge that he heard him. Then Qui-Gon Jinn died and Obi-wan just stat down and cried, holding his dead master's body.Now, meanwhile here is Anakin's role.Anakin's hiding place (the one remaining ship) takes off on automatic pilot and heads for the droid control ship. 

"Artoo…take this thing off auto pilot or it's going to get us both killed."

By now they have actually reached the droid control ship.The other pilots are trying hard to get at the reactor thing.

One of the pilots says, "the shield's too strong for the weapons…this is impossible."

Anakin's ship is now off autopilot.Anakin uses his instincts not because he thinks it'll help him, but because that's how he's always done things. 

"This is just like podracing!" says Anakin.

R2-D2 beeps. 

"Yeah, I know," says Anakin.

He goes left…then he decides to spin (both off his instincts) and when he ties pulling out of it, a droid ship is shooting at him.He sees nowhere to go but in a little opening inside the Control ship. Anakin goes there without thinking twice about it.When he gets inside, he applies the brakes right away because they went in there very fast.He has no desire to hit the wall on the other end.The ship stops because it's over heated.

Anakin tires and tries, then says, "everything's' over heated." 

He turns off the engine to let it cool down, and then takes a look as to where he is. 

"Oops…this isn't good."

A bunch of battle droids are there…and they are running for him now.

Until next time!


	38. The ending of the Naboo Invasion

Anuvuin: episode #38 The ending of the Naboo Invasion

**Anuvuin:episode #38 The ending of the Naboo Invasion**

Part 2

Previously:Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul and made a promise to Qui-Gon before eh died that he would train Anakin.Then Qui-Gon died.Meanwhile Anakin got to the droid control ship where he "accidentally" flew into the room with the target in it.

Anakin tires and tries, then says, "Everything's overheated."

He turns off the engine to let it cool down, and then takes a look as to where he is.

"Oops…this isn't good."

A bunch of battle droids are there…and they are running for him now.Anakin decides it's been long enough and that he should get out of there.He tries the engines again and they work.IN the process, he decides to shoot the closest droids…he knew he'd have to get the closest ness away if he's to take off.HE shoots a few, and in his excitement accidentally it's the proton torpedoes, which shoot far…straight ahead and hit the reactor thing.That comes crashing together and a huge fire starts. Anakin knows he has to get out of there now.He hadn't realized what he'd just done, but he reversed the engines and then flew out of there after backing up so he could get out straight. The fire followed him all the way.He was screaming with pleasure.

One of the pilots says, "What the heck?It's blowing up from the inside!I didn't hit it." 

Someone else says, "I didn't hit it either.Look, there's one of our pilots coming out of there."

Anakin flew back with the others.When they safely landed their ships, everyone went to go greet the pilot that had saved the day fro the Gungans, and possibly the people of Naboo.After the Gungans were all wiped out, the battle droids would have gone back into the city and possibly have killed everyone.They were surprised to se e only a boy.They grabbed him and lifted him up high…like they had done after the pod race.Now onto the last portion of the Battle of Naboo: The Gungans.The battle wasn't going that great for the Gungans. They were holding out all right until one of the battle droids destroyed the shield generator and the droid transports started shooting at them, as they hadn't been able to do before because of the shield. The Gungans had started a retreat, and Jar Jar was now in a bad position.Battle droids surround all of them and it looked like it was over for them.Suddenly all the droids stopped.

"What's wrong with them?"

An older Gungan says, "thessa broken, look."

HE pushed one of the droids and it falls over.

Jar Jar says, "Yeah, Thesa all broken."

And he jumps on one. The Transports had also stopped working. Boss Nass was pleased.

"They knocked out the Droid Control ship." 

Everyone returned to the palace where the Federation Leaders were still being held. Anakin helped repair the communications system, and they made contact with the Republic. 

Amidala contacted Palpatine, "We have the Federation Leaders here are prisoners.We won!" 

Palpatine smiled on the hologram.

"Were there many casualties?" 

Obi-Wan stepped forward.His appearance startled Palpatine, but he was careful to hold his reaction in check…and it ended up looking like a pleasantly surprised look…he was very good at that.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by the Sith."

"And what of the Sith?" 

"I killed him." 

Palpatine closed his eyes for a second, then said after a couple second thought, "Okay, why don't you call come here.Then we'll go to Naboo.We have to celebrate this ending of disturbance to our planet." 

Palpatine closed connection immediately. They traveled to Coruscant.The victors deposited their Federation prisoners over at Republic Security.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye," says Captain Panaka. 

Later that night there was a funeral for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan knew, but the wanted to go to the Jedi Temple now.IT was already kind of late.Obi-Wan came before the Council. 

"Qui-Gon lost his life.I'm sure you've heard the news by now.It was a Sith, but I killed it." 

The Council members nodded, then Yoda says, "Discuss this we must.You are excused, Obi-Wan.IF need any more information we do, contact you I will." 

Obi-Wan nodded and left the room.The Council members all look at each other.

Yoda clears his throat, "Only a full Jedi Knight could have fought let alone defeat a Sith and won.Earn the title of the Jedi Knight I think Obi-Wan has."

They nodded in agreement.

Mace Windu says, "He will take that boy as his apprentice.I agree with him, if he does. That boy has proven himself." 

They take a vote and Yoda is the only one against having Anakin be a Padawan.Majority rules, and much to Yoda's dislike, the Council has agreed too let Anakin became an apprentice.

Until next time!


	39. Qui-Gon’s funeral and The Parade

Anuvuin: episode #39 Qui-Gon's funeral and The Parade

**Anuvuin:episode #39 Qui-Gon's funeral and The Parade**

**Part 2**

Previously:Anakin blew up the Droid Control ship from the inside so the droid army was stopped. Amidala contacted Palpatine in order to tell him the good news.Palpatine reacted rather strangely, but set up an arrangement for Qui-Gon's funeral.Rune Haako and Nute Gunray were dropped off at (I started writing Imperial Security…wake up here) Republic Security.Obi-Wan went to The Council to inform them what took place. The Council has agreed to give Obi-Wan the title of Jedi Knight without facing the trials.

Majority rules, and much to Yoda's dislike, the Council has agreed to let Anakin become an apprentice. 

Yoda turns to the other Council members, "Call Obi-Wan back, I will." 

The other Council member leave and Yoda is the only one Obi-Wan meets with.He stops forward.

Yoda says, "Confer on you the Council does the Level of the Jedi Knight, but agree with taking this boy as your Padawan Learner, I do not."

Obi-Wan solemnly nods and then says, "but Qui-Gon believed in him.I made a promise to Qui-Gon Jinn before he died, and I intend to keep that promise.I will train him even if I have to go against the Council."

Yoda sighs.

"Great fear I sense in this boy's training, great fear. Clouded this boy's future is.Hard to see the future is, always in motion." 

Obi-Wan says, "I promise that I will be careful in his training." 

Yoda sighs again, "Remember your promise and stick with it. Agree the Council does.Your apprentice Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan bows and leaves.Darth Sidious was staring into the into the night sky.He was mad.

"The bother!Now I'll have to train another apprentice.I have to teach everything all over again!"

Darth Sidious did not care about Darth Maul…he only cared that he lost an apprentice and had to train one all over again.Sidious drew back as the time of the funeral neared.One part I forgot to mention is that when they had landed on Coruscant, someone came escorting Palpatine. 

"Senator Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor."

Palpatine had a big smile on his face.

Amidala had said, "Congratulations on your election." 

"Thank you.Together, we will bring peace and prosperity to the Republic," was his reply. 

Anyway, as Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine was standing at a prime location during the funeral.There was a large bonfire going.Mace Windu was standing next to Yoda on the other side of the fire, but tin hearing range of Palpatine.Obi-wan was standing next to Mace Windu, and Anakin was on the other side of Obi-Wan.Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan.

"What's going to happen to me now that Qui-Gon is dead?" 

"The Council has given me permission to train you.You will become a Jedi, I promise you that," Obi-Wan says turning to Anakin.

Yoda says, "When Sith exist, tow there usually are, a master and an apprentice." 

Mace Windu says, "But which was destroyed…the master or the apprentice?"

Yoda could give no reply.Palpatine stared into the fire.Then, the next morning they all went to Naboo for the parade.All participants went parading down the street.ON the steps of the palace stood the following people:Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Boss Nass, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and R2-D2.

Upon passing Anakin, Palpatine says, "We shall watch your career grow with great interest," as he pats Anakin on the head. 

Even though the words were nice, for some reason a chill goes up Anakin's spine as he says this.Palpatine stooped to stand beside Amidala as they prepared to continue on with the next art of the ceremony.Amidala held a peace ball thing and presented it to Boss Nass.

They both held on to it as both of them say, "Peace…" then Amidala says, "from this point forward, The Gungans will always be a t peace with the Naboo.WE will live together."

R2-D2 beeped.This made Amidala smile.She smiled at Anakin, and he smiled back.One thing, before we close the story, that I neglected to mention before is something that happened with the Solo's.While Mr. Solo was holding baby Han, a robber came in and broke into the house.They attacked Mr. Solo. There was nothing he could really do about it since he was in a wheelchair.Baby Han was kidnapped and was taken to live a Smuggler's life at Jabba the Hutt's Palace on Tatooine and on his home on Nal Hutta.

The End


	40. Anuvuin Credits

Anuvuin: episode #40 Anuvuin Credits

Anuvuin:episode #40 Anuvuin Credits

Once again, this last episode is the ending credits.

Here you go:

-George Lucas, obviously the one that created Star Wars for:the events in part 2 of Anuvuin…which were mostly taken from Episode 1: The Phantom Menace.Jar Jar Binks, the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Owen, Beru, Watto, R2-D2, C-3PO, Rune Hakko, Nute Gunray, Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Palpatine, Valorum, Bail Antilles, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Kitster, Shmi, Jabba the Hutt, Bib Fortuna, Sebulba, Greedo, Jira, the pod races, Tatooine, Naboo, the Republic, the Senate, the Jedi Council, Coruscant, the Naboo Battle, the Supreme Chancellor, midi-cholorian, banthas, Alderaan, Han Solo, the Solos, and whatever else I forgot to mention.The Chosen One, Mind Control, Padawan, lightsaber, sandpeople

-Spellbinder the Maurders, Lowdun, Summoner, Marion, Rhun, Brun, Gryvon (barf), doorway, other dimension, and whatever else

-The Prydain Chronicles by Lloyd Alexander for Rhun and Arawn. Also for Dyrnwyn, Dalben, Morva, gwythaints, Anuvuin

-Some other placesI got ideas:

-Jaclyn- who gave me the idea of Minka

-My dad- who made up the name Yodar Kritch

-To my Internet friend Dash Corta= who made up the last name Corta

-The Phantom Menace both the movie and the book- for the majority of the events and conversation that took place in Part 2

-The rest of the story is from my head!

-The Legends that I wrote that correspond directly with Anuvuin (and have previously not been recognized) are:

-Legend #6: The Force 3

-Legend #5: The Force 2

-Legend #4: The Force

-(I included those because I didn't have any that really took place during Anuvuin…and The Force Legends can be used with any story, since it is involved in every one)

-___________________________________________________________________________________

-* Anuvuin got it's name from the bad part of the Prydain Chronlicles land.It is where Arawn, the ruler of the dead was supposed to rule.I changed Arawn so he wasn't exactly like that…he's no ruler of the dead in my stories.And, of course, Anuvuin is the capital planet of the Maurders. This was originally supposed to be in Endor…and then Jedi Stories.Actually, I wasn't going to do this time frame before I saw Episode 1, because I thought it would take place when Anakin was older.Well, I was able to get the story done in two parts, although it made Anuvuin 40 episodes long!

Official Pineapple People Seal

The story does not end here.

Now, journey with Anakin as he goes off on his adventures.But Anakin must be very careful…he is in extreme danger.Follow along with Samantha…she must make the hardest decision of all to protect her son…if he survives. The biggest events in the galactic history are about to take place.So much depends on everything else. The fight against the Sith continues…and Anakin is put in a position that may decide the fate of the entire galaxy.

Blue Waters

Coming next!

(Note:I do NOT recommend that you read Blue Waters if you have not ever seen Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi unless you have finished reading Death Star.If you've seen the movies, you're all right to begin reading Blue Waters, because you already know a couple things.) 


End file.
